Summer Paradise
by furufuru-chan
Summary: AU: They were on a tour, Lelouch and his band mates, together with a famous guest singer, Shirley. Suddenly, they had a problem. Rivals, their keyboardist met an accident and fractured his arm. Now, they're on the struggle to find a sub-keyboardist. And who's this girl, who intrigued their handsome vocalist who's got a jaw-dropping talent and a pair of beautiful amber eyes? LuluxCC
1. Disagreement

A/N: Okaaay…! So, I am really bored right now. We just moved into another house, and there's no wifi yet. (I'm gonna upload this when the wifi is installed :3) So imma make a fic about one of my favorite anime couples! And you obviously know who they are! :D

So, I thought about this a while ago. This is an AU fic, and I love AUs. J Okie dokie! This is the end of my blabbering. Huehuehue…this is furufuru-chan for ya!

**Chapter 1: Disagreement**

"What?! No way!" a stubborn, rich, smart, handsome Lelouch Lamperouge shouted in disagreement.

"But Mr. Lamperouge, we need to. Your mother has accepted the invitation several months ago, and the resort owners has been looking forward to it. We can't back down now. Even I was not informed about the mini concert," Ms. Villeta Nu told him.

"Do my band mates now about it already?"

"Yes…they've been told about it."

"Heck no! Why didn't they tell me about it?!"

He was annoyed. He was really, and very annoyed. He didn't expect this. It's summer, and it was supposed to be his free time. And it was supposed to be his free time with his dearest sister. Next week was the scheduled date for him and Nunnaly to be with each other, and to see each other. He hasn't seen her for more than three weeks, and it's all because of his career. And he was aching to see her. But it was all ruined. RUINED.

The thought made him grit his teeth. "Damn. Damn it…!" he cursed. He walked away, and before he opened the door, he looked back to his manager, and told her, "I'm gonna talk to mom, and I'll try to convince her to at least postpone the schedule. I really want to spend my time with my sister, even this week only." After that he closed the door, leaving Ms. Villetta standing there alone.

(^_^) ~ (^_^) ~ (^_^)

He slammed his car's door and turned on the vehicle. He really should talk to his mom.

As the engine went on, he pushed the pedal so hard that his car went screeching on the road. His temper was controlling him.

His shiny-black car stopped in front of a green cottage. He turned off the engine and opened the fence of the cottage and he walked furiously by the cemented steps. He took no time to knock at the door and he instead banged the door open.

He found his mom sitting on the couch. She turned his head around to see him standing by the door step. "Lelouch, you happened to visit here. How nice," she greeted him with a smile. The raven-head was panting heavily, but he uttered no word.

Marianne's lips turned down. "I see that you didn't come here to visit, but to talk about something," she gestured him to sit at the chair in front f her, "May I know what's wrong, dear?"

He chose not to sit and not to waste the time so he spoke in a composed voice. He doesn't wanna shout at his mother as much as possible.

"Mom, why did you accept Geass Island's invitation when I wasn't even informed?" he first asked.

"Lelouch, the owners have been our family friend for so long. We can't afford denying them," she told him coolly.

"But mom! It's a two-week tour! And the scheduled date for Nunnaly and me to go out with each other is within the first week of the tour. We've been talking about that for so long…! I promised to bring her to our garden that we haven't seen for a decade," he sighed. "And we can't move our schedule, because she'll be going to America after it!"

Her mom smiled. "If Nunnaly's the issue, then you can talk to her, she's here." She looked at the room, and there she is, standing, smiling. Her ever wavy hair and her gleaming eyes made Lelouch run to her and hug her so tightly.

Nunnaly chuckled in his chest. "I really miss you so much, brother. I never thought you will try to sacrifice just for me...Love you _nii-san_."

He didn't respond through words, but he kissed her forehead. "Nunnaly, I thought you're coming back tomorrow…why did you come back now?"

He let go of her, but he still held her hand.

"Well… mom told me about your tour. So I came here to talk about it, because our schedule and your schedule is the same, so I decided to come to your tour, it's not an all time singing, right? It's an island too!" her voice became excited. "We'll have a great time there! And the reason why mom didn't tell you about that, is because Ms. Fenette will be coming! Ms. Shirley!"

_Shirley? I'll be glad to see her. But I just hope they won't tease me to her again._

And he didn't care about what reason why they didn't tell him about it anymore. All is settled. And they will have a greater time there.

"Really? That would be nice. I will meet her again. It's nice meeting famous people, especially when they're friend of yours."

Actually, Lelouch doesn't really enjoy meeting famous ones, sometimes you meet them through fake faces; you have to wear a mask.

"Ms. Shirley Fenette is so nice. She gave me a dress once, and her smiling face can make any man beam inside."

Lelouch 'loves' Shirley, she's a close friend. But Lelouch knew Shirley has a crush on him ever since they met. And in showbiz, fans pair them up. So they're in a showbiz-relationship.

Lelouch is the vocalist of the famous band named Black Knights band. It was the band they made when they were in high school, back when they were still 16. Let's just say it's all because of boredom. Black Knights is famous around the world, they never expected it. Their other band mate, Xi, left for China. In change, Rollo Lamperouge became the next drummer; the youngest of them all, and the cousin of Lelouch.

The keyboardist is Rivals, a blue-haired, (perverted) man, and a noisy one. He's has been in love of their Student Council President, Millie Ashford ever since high school but was always punched in the nose bridge if they meet. Millie Ashford hated the man. The bass guitarist is Gino. He's a tall blondie, with a shining pair of sapphire eyes. He was always jolly, and Rivals and him usually get along. The guitarist is Suzaku Kururugi, a Japanese man that is the son of the well-known prime minister of Japan. He's been the best friend of their vocalist ever since they were children. The vocalist is (well, you know, our favorite) the most stubborn of the group, the smartest, and the most handsome band member of the group, Lelouch. He knows how to play all the main instruments of the band, except keyboard. He hated it, ever since he was a child. Pressing so many keys both left and right makes him annoyed. His mother knows how to play, and Nunnaly too; he didn't care anyways, he can play many instruments, so there's no bother playing the one he hated so much. He knows how to play the keyboard a bit, but not professionally.

Lelouch, Suzaku and Gino have the most fans around the world, especially fangirls.

Nunnaly smiled. "Nii-sama, have you proposed to Ms. Shirley already?"

Lelouch flinched. What the hell is his sister talking about? He loves Shirley, but he doesn't love her romantically. People just misunderstand their closeness. He hated it. He hasn't seen any girl that caught his eyes with no particular reason.

"Nunnaly…!" he told his sister.

His mother chuckled. "My son really is growing up. Time really passes by so fast, isn't it?"

"Mom. I'm already grown up. I'm 21. It's just I've got no interest about those things yet. And I love Shirley, but not romantically. She's a really close friend. But I don't like the way how people destroy our friendship because of that."

"Dear, it's not called 'destroying.' We're just taking your friendship to a whole, new level. And don't say that, you'll hurt her feelings. You won't like seeing a girl cry, will you?"

Her mom stood up and hugged Lelouch, "Seems like the girl you'll choose is really fortunate. It means you chose her among all girls in the world." She gave him a pat in the head, "Am I right?"

Her son chuckled, "What about no?"

Marianne pinched his cheek. "What about yes?"

"Depends on you."

A/N: Oh yeah. Finished it! At least making this story is keeping me from boredom. Huehuehue…  
You gonna read my next chapter? Depends on you.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

"Guess what? Lelouch is gonna arrive today! I'll see him again! I just miss him…!" a ginger-headed singer and an actress told her assistant in excitement.

Shirley Fenette, a famous singer and at the same time, an actress, arrived at Geass resort the day before the man she waits for arrives.

"Who's that?" a certain woman asked in a bored tone.

Shirley widened her eyes in shock. "You seriously don't know him?"

"Who knows? I just do my job in the music ministry and save money," she sighed, "Is he from Black Knights band?"

"Yes of course! Why don't you know him? He's so famous! He's an all-known man around the world," Shirley told her assistant.

"Hmm…I see. I'm only an assistant. And I just don't care about those things anymore. I live alone, and I've got no one to support me, so I need to work for myself."

CC, a green-haired girl, living alone in their old house is an assistant of Shirley Fenette. She applied for the job, because she's got no one to support her…and because she's just alone.

"Anyway, CC, can you please carry my guitar and put it in my room?" Shirley requested.

CC nodded and carried her boss's guitar, "Where's its bag, Ms Fenette?"

Shirley tilted her head, "I don't know where…I forgot it in the Grandéu. I played it during the travel, can you get it for me?" caf

She nodded, and when she was about to open, Shirley shouted again, "Oh! Wait!"

The green-head turned around with her eye brows quirked up, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Also my notes and the beat box!"

Shirley grabbed the pile of papers on the chair and put it on top of the beat box CC just picked up.

"There! Thanks!" the singer said and waved her goodbye.

(O_O) ~ (O_O) ~ (O_O)

As she was walking down the aisle, her hand was slowly slipping from the beat box, so she decided to leave it for a while. She gently placed the beat box on the side of the floor with the notes on top of it.

She walked through the porcelain floors, and the rooms are gauche, designed with vines.

_I need to take the shortcut, I just hate walking. _

She then turned around and took the other route, and there, she found a wooden door, as she was about to open it, the door opened suddenly.

Four men walked inside; a blondie, a curly-brunette, a raven-head and a younger raven-head.

They were all wearing casual clothes, each wearing a sunglass, except the one with a raven hair, also the shortest one.

The men were shocked to find a petite lady (not actually, they're only too tall :P) standing in front of them unexpectedly.

She stared at them calculatingly. And they stared back at her.

"Whoa! I never thought we'd find a pretty girl in a place like this!" the blonde-haired man exclaimed. He then held her hand that CC almost snatched away, then shook it, "Hi miss! I'm Gino! Gino Weidenberg!"

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Weidenberg," CC greeted him back and smiled.

"Oh, by the way, this is Lelouch, our band vocalist. He's just-"

"Oi, Gino, we're running out of time. And she sure knows who we are and we're running away from the people outside, you can't risk exposing our identity!" Lelouch told Gino in annoyance.

"Hey, hey Lelouch, it's not risky anymore. We're inside, and this hotel is reserved for us. Don't you worry!" the brunette then gave Lelouch a friendly smack in the back.

"But Suzaku!" Lelouch then shouted back.

Gino chuckled. "The one without the sunglasses is Rollo, he's the cousin of Lelouch, so they both have violet eyes, and black hair. He's the drummer, Suzaku is our guitarist and I am the bass-"

Lelouch interrupted. "Why the heck are you even introducing us to her? She probably knows who we are already."

"Not that I care though," CC muttered.

The band members turned to CC. "What?" Lelouch said.

CC tilted her head. "Ah. Did I say it unclear? I said 'You need to go to Ms Shirley Fenette because she's probably waiting for you already."

Suzaku scratched his head. "I think that's a bit longer to what I think I heard."

Lelouch spoke to her, "Who are you?"

She was about to speak when suddenly Shirley spoke, "Is that the Black Knights band?"

When all of the members turned around, Shirley smiled and ran to them. "I've been waiting for you guys! Aren't you supposed to be outside?"

Shirley didn't seem to notice her, because she looked at her but didn't react.

"We decided that our staffs will be waiting outside and we'll go out from this Kate building to meet our fans. It will be a lot better."

When she saw Lelouch, she ran to him and hugged him so tight. "Lulu! I miss you so much!" Lelouch chuckled and returned her hug. "Miss you too Shirley."

Gino whistled.

Shirley looked around, "Hey, where's Rivals?"

Suzaku scratched his head, "He'll be coming soon, he just did his business, I think…"

Like on a cue, Suzaku's phone rang. "Hey, Rivals, where are you? We're at the resort already! What? We can't visit you right now. What the hell do you think were you doing?... Okay, okay. We'll try."

Everyone looked concerned. Shirley stepped forward, "What happened?"

When CC felt she was starting to be out of place, she walked away to get the guitar bag without being noticed.

(-_-) ~ (-_-) ~ (-_-)

"Oh damn," CC cursed after the pile of papers slipped out from her hands.

She put the guitar and the beat box on the floor and picked up the papers. As she was picking them up, Lelouch knelt down suddenly and helped her to pick it up.

She raised her head in surprise.

_What is he doing here? He's supposed to be chit-chatting with them._

"Are you gonna just stare at me or help me out?" his cold voice brought her out from her thought.

"Sir, aren't you supposed to be with your friends? I can handle this," CC told the man in front of her.

He looked up and chuckled softly, "You think I love chit-chats? I actually don't."

She then began picking the papers. She didn't look up but she spoke. "You need to. Ms. Fenette's been waiting for you. You've been the only person she's talking about. She's your girlfriend, no?"

Lelouch groaned. "She's not. People just pair us up. I don't like her the way you all think of. I love her but as a friend; we may be celebrity lovers, but in real life no. We're just…you know, close friends. No more, no less."

"Oh…I thought you were real lo- Ouch!"

She flinched when she felt the sudden sharp pain in her finger.

Paper cut.

"I'm so sorry!"

Lelouch then held her hand gently and examined the cut. It bled; rich, red blood came out from the cut.

He then reached for his pocket to get his handkerchief, when he got it he put it on top of the cut and let CC squeeze it.

"It's okay now," CC told him. "It's just a small cut, it can't kill you." She smiled. "Thanks anyway. It ain't your fault."

He was surprised at how pretty her face looked when she smiled. Her golden eyes seemed to glisten.

"Is that so? But, you need a band-aid," he stood up and offered his hand, "I'll pull you up?"

"No." It was her answer.

He was quite surprised; she was the very first girl who rejected his offer.

"I need to pick these up," she told him. Her cold voice, it masks her warm face.

Lelouch sat. "I'll pick those up, alone. I just want to put you on your room."

"No need. I'm supposed to put those first," she pointed the beat box and guitar "in Ms. Fenette's room together with these pile of papers."

"Then I'll help you. You can't carry those."

"No thanks. I can do it by myself," she told him again.

"But you've got a cut. It will bleed," Lelouch insisted.

She stood up after Lelouch gave her the last pile of papers. "Thank you for helping me, Mr. Lamperouge. This is enough."

She then got the guitar and the beat box and walked to Shirley Fenette's room.

Lelouch was worried. She might slip those again. And she's got a cut, he needs to help her.

"Wai-"

"Oi! Lulu! What are you doing there? Come here!" Shirley called out. She was peeking from the room where his band mates are.

He turned around, and Shirley smiled and waved at him. "Come here, Lulu! Don't you go jerking around!"

He hesitated first. He turned his head around to look at the girl, but she's gone. So he forced a smile.

"Coming!"

_In the room…_

When Lelouch entered the room, everyone was drinking and eating and laughing. He didn't know the reason why all of them were laughing so he didn't speak or anything.

"Geez. I don't know what I'm gonna do when he sticks to a girl!" Shirley complained.

The band members laughed. "Well, Ms. Shirley, do you like Lelouch-nii?" Rollo asked out of nowhere.

Shirley blushed furiously. "O-Of course not! We're just close, you know…close friends, that's what he calls our relationship."

Lelouch noticed that there is bitterness in her voice when she said the last sentence. He was glad that he went there unnoticed.

Suzaku smiled. "Maybe you should confess. I know you like him, why're you sticking to that relationship?"

"Well-"

"Good morning musicians!" the voice of Earl Lloyd, owner of the resort suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere.

When the musicians saw him, they all stood up and greeted him back, including Lelouch. Good thing he went to the corner to listen to his band mates' talks. "Good morning, Mr. Lloyd!"

"Thank you for coming here! I really appreciate your effort and your sacrifice for coming here just to perform, is it okay?" Earl Lloyd's classy voice boomed inside the room.

The band mates laughed. "Of course it is, Mr. Lloyd! We're going to enjoy this tour anyway. It's a summer tour!" Suzaku told the owner.

"Well it's all thanks to Mrs. Lamperouge. Oh, where's Lelouch?"

Lelouch stepped forward. "I'm here Mr. Lloyd. It's okay, it's my mom's choice," he told him.

Earl chuckled. "You're always kind to your mother and sister Lelouch. Your mom usually tells me about you, she said you're a kind son."

Lelouch was taken aback. He never knew his mom was telling someone about him as a kind son. "That's really nice of her."

Earl Lloyd gestured them to sit down. "Okay, so I'm really thankful for your efforts for coming here, Black Knights. I'll just tell the staffs to offer you the things you ask for, just don't be shy," he looked at them all with a smile, and then he pouted suddenly. "Where's Mr. Cardemonde?"

Suzaku scratched his head. "Well, just a while ago, he called us that he met an accident on the way here that he broke his arm. His car crashed."

"Oh my goodness…Are you gonna be okay tonight then?"

Lelouch smiled. "We'll just need to practice for a bit, and it will be all good."

Earl grinned like a Cheshire. "Let's go out now and meet your fans then! They've been waiting for you!"

(O_O) ~ (O_O) ~ (O_O)

The noise was almost intolerable. Flashes of cameras was almost blinding. Good thing they've got their staffs to get the people away from them.

"Kyaaa~! Lelouch~! Black Knights~!"

Lelouch smiled at them and high-fived with the hands sticking out for them; same with his band mates too. They struggled to reach the stage prepared for them, and reaching the stage almost felt like haven.

He held the microphone and cleared his throat; everyone silent.

"Well that was nice."

Screams of fans filled the beach resort as the Black Knights band walked into the open stage.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

The band members wore the casual shirts with pairing short pants and low-cut shoes. Lelouch was wearing a black shirt, with a "Die in a toaster" text on his shirt. He was carrying an acoustic guitar.

As Lelouch raised his hand, everyone fell silent. So he began to speak, "Good evening to all of you!"

Again, fans screamed back.

"Tonight is the start of our joy and music jamming! Together with Shirley Fenette, we will sing and shout and dance in joy and forget the toasting hot summer! Am I right?!" his voice was so alive and full of energy.

"YEAAAAH!"

"But well, as you see, our keyboardist wasn't able to come, but we're still gonna enjoy, won't we? And this summer, we will sing the song 'Summer time with you' composed by our Black Knights band!"

1…

2…

3…

4…

Music lighted up the place as all the instruments played in harmony. All the instruments made the best sound in the night, as if the instruments are made perfect for each other.

The beating slowed down, and with just one bang on the 'crash', Lelouch began to sing.

_Summer is better without you. I promised._

_But when I saw you, I think I'm mistaken. _

_Your presence is what I actually want, Geez. Why do you have to show up?_

As he sang, screams filled the place as Shirley Fenette stepped into the stage and sang with Lelouch.

"ShirLu! ShirLu!" was the shouts of the fans in the place.

The first night was filled with excitement.

While the outside place was noisy and filled with singing, CC was alone in her room. Composing her song.

Write.

Hum.

Write.

Play.

Bite the pick.

Write.

It was the cycle she went on when she was composing her song. She was bored, and she was tired. Shirley made her do her tasks all day, so she was obviously tired. Geez. Her arms hurt. Especially the tip of her fingers, they went red that if you press them, it will hurt. She laughed.

"Stupid CC. Why are you playing guitar then?"

She pouted. "It doesn't hurt that much, because I only press it for only one second, or only five seconds in few strums, so it doesn't hurt as much as you think it is."

Reality struck her; why is she talking to herself anyway? She laughed again. She's too tired that it makes her stupid, she thinks.

She then stared outside; the people are jumping and singing along with the band. She watched and observed the place outside.

It was bright, firecrackers spread across the sky, rich music filled the place and people are screaming and singing hard.

"Oh geez, I can't stand that. It's too noisy," she muttered to herself.

She placed her pick on her desk and her guitar on its stand. "I really wanna sleep. She prayed and yawned. Without noticing, she fell asleep.

(z_z) ~ (z_z) ~ (z_z)

A/N:Okaaaay! About the song that Lelouch was singing, I just made that up. huehuehue. The lyrics aren't that good. I don't wanna think. :P

You gonna read the next chapter? Depends on you. You gonna review? Depends on you. :P


	3. Kallen Stadtfeld

**Chapter 3: Kallen Stradtfeld **

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The knocking on her door woke her up. She made a groan.

_Geez…it's my free time. Ms Shirley's got another assistant, she can't be here again._

She instead cuddled on her sheets and blanket and covered her head with her pillow.

"Oi, CC! Get up, will you? Stop being a lazy bum!"

As if she wasn't sleepy a while ago, her eyes shot open.

No…that voice is familiar.

She threw her blanket leaving a soft thud and quickly stood up.

"Heh? Finally you stood up!"

She walked on the cold, porcelain floor and opened the door swiftly.

Before she knew it, a body threw itself at her. And the familiar scent of strawberries, assured her that it is _her_.

"Oi, Kallen! You're heavy!" CC cried out. "Don't you throw yourself at me!"

Kallen Stradtfeld then let go of her. She stared at how messy her best friend looked. "I haven't seen you for so long, girl!"

Once again, she gave her a gentle hug, and CC was able to return it. "Sheesh. Kallen, what are you doing here? I thought you're in Japan."

"Well, I found out Shirley Fenette's gonna be here with the Black Knights band. You're Shirley's assistant and Gino is with the Black Knights band. So I thought it will be nice seeing two important people."

CC raised her eyebrows. "Gino?"

Kallen blushed. "Yeah…we've been friends ever since high school. We're in the same school, and umm, we've been in this close-friendship bond. And as time passes by, I got aware that I liked him-"

"Up until now."

Kallen ignored CC's statement even though it's right.

"…and we haven't seen each other for so long, so, I think it will be nice meeting him now."

"So, you think there's a possibility he likes you?"

"I don't know, but he says some stupid things like, 'Kallen, don't you mind me being yours?'"

CC smirked. "But don't you mind?"

"I don't know… Geez, CC! How did we fall to this topic?!" she then grabbed CC and put her inside her room and locked her up.

"What are you doing?"

Kallen smiled teasingly. "Well, CC, you know, it's summer and summer means swimming on the sea and wearing-"

"No! Kallen!" CC exclaimed. She then ran towards the door but unfortunately, she got blocked by Kallen.

Kallen grabbed her arms, and she was stronger than CC, so the green-head couldn't get free even if she struggles so hard.

"See? That's what you get for not going out and not working out."

"Shuddap. I'm working _hard_; I've been carrying heavy things, so I can knock you out if I punch you."

"Ohh? It can only leave a red mark but it can't knock a person out. And I'm still stronger than you."

Kallen pushed her down to sit. "I'll give you pizzas if you wear what I command you."

"No."

"Three boxes."

"Nope."

"5 boxes."

"Heh? Won't work on me."

"Eight, special, large boxes. Overloaded with cheese and the best ingredients of a pizza can ever have. Your favorite too. Super thin, freshly delivered; all from Pizza Hut."

"…"

"Deal?"

*crave*

"Haha. Gotcha."

Kallen stripped CC's white polo and her pajamas. "Hehehe." Kallen snickered as she stood up and scanned through her clothes. "Finally CC's gonna wear some bikinis."

CC cringed at what the red-head said.

"CC, didn't you bring some?" Kallen asked disappointedly. Her mouth pouted like a kid.

"Of course none. I told you I don't wear swimsuits and bikinis," CC told her easily.

Kallen then stood up, hands both on the sides of her waist. "Then I guess I'll lend you some." She then took out her slim phone and contacted a number.

"Can you bring a pair of bikinis here at room 103 Palms? If possible, I want black," After one press, the phone beeped then put her phone back again.

CC's body fell on the bed and made a stretch. "Can we stop this now, Kallen? I hate wearing those, you know."

Kallen looked at her, her face serious. "CC, you know, you have to wear those. Look at me, I'm already wearing those."

Kallen was wearing a plain bred bikini. The top has a ribbon on its side, the one that kept those together. And the bottom was also a plain red bikini too. But on its side, there's a circle metal and the sides of the bikini was tied to it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, coming!" Kallen shouted. She shot a be-ready-glance at CC and ran towards the door.

After a 'Thank you' and after a soft 'click' on the door, Kallen went to CC and showed her a pair of black bikini.

Its top was a black bikini that is backless and its bottom was just a plain one.

"Be thankful I didn't choose strings for you."

CC flinched. "What?! There's no way I'm gonna wear those!"

(^O^) ~ (^O^) ~ (^O^)

"We need a substitute for Rivals."

Ms. Villeta Nu told the Black Knights in their meeting. They need a new keyboardist, especially because the next song they will play needs a keyboardist. The song's main instrument for the song is the keyboard. Their musicians were all on the leave. So they need another substitute, but needs to be used to playing and a pro.

"No way! We would rather change the song!" Lelouch disagreed. No way. He doesn't want someone to take Rivals' place. Rivals has been their keyboardist ever since high school, and no one had ever taken his place. At least it should be one of their musicians, yet it can't be.

"Oi, Lelouch. We can't. This is one of our best listened song, and we promised them to play it for this tour. And of course, we can't start the boom without the keyboard, can we?"

Villeta spoke, "We can't. And there's no risk in playing the song with a different keyboardist, right?"

The band members nodded, but Lelouch didn't. "What if we won't find someone?"

"We still can't think of that if we haven't tried yet," Villeta told Lelouch, legs crossed in a lady-like manner.

Lelouch didn't say anything anymore. They made sense. And his opinion seems to be mistaken, and he hated it. His stubbornness controlled him again.

"Well, if that's the plan, then all is settled. We still have two days to enjoy. Summer!" Gino shouted and got outside.

Suzaku and Rollo chuckled. "Gino's starting to act like a kid again. Oi, Gino! Wait up!" they then ran outside to chase their blonde mate.

Villeta Nu stood up, a smile plastered to her face. "Well, Lelouch, you gotta enjoy this summer of yours. Spend this time with your sister," she then went outside with the other members.

(*Q*) ~ (*Q*) ~ (*Q*)

She can't step outside, not with the clothes she's wearing. She thought it will be easy, but seems like she's wrong. Men will see her, and they might do something to her.

"CC, stop thinking those."

As if Kallen had read what's on her mind, CC looked up. "How did you know?"

"Of course I know what you're thinking. That is what paranoid women think of when it comes to these situations."

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just aware."

Kallen looked at her. "Geez, CC. You just don't know how dumb you look like."

CC was just peeking at the people outside, hiding at the backdoor, as if she was a child that was scared of the people round her.

"CC, men won't harass you. There are so many women outside, and some of them are wearing more revealing clothes. No one will harass you. I promise."

After that, Kallen stepped outside, and spoke to CC, "Well, I won't give you your pizza if you won't come with me."

(*A*) ~ (*A*) ~ (*A*)

It was hot, real hot. The raven-head thinks he can't endure the heat outside. The blazing heat of the sun, the hot temperature of the sand (although he was wearing flip-flops), and the bright rays directing to his eyes.

He put on his sunglass to protect his eyes from the dazzling light of the sun.

"Onii-san, don't you want to swim?"

Hell no. He will be surrounded by girls- again. That was what he wanted to tell his sister, but he knows it won't be nice.

"I'll just stay under the shade, Nunnally. Anyway, Sayako-san is with you, so you'll still be okay," that's what he said instead.

Suzaku patted him on the back. "C'mon, Lelouch, don't waste this time to be with your sister. She'll enjoy this swimming more than without you."

Lelouch gave Nunnaly a considering look. Well, his best friend made a point. And he wants Nunnaly to have a good time around him, so he stood up and walked towards the beach.

"Look! Lelouch!"

Without getting to process what happened, girls swarmed around him. '"H-Hey! Wait!"

Different bodies bumped against him. No way. Squeals of various women was what he heard. Some even asked for his photographs. Why did he let his guard down, anyway?

Just then, he heard Suzaku's voice. "Hey, guys! Don't you want to ask for my autograph? You see, Lelouch is gonna spend this time with his little sister, let us not disturb them, okay?"

Bit by bit, girls got away from him and went to Suzaku. Some apologized to him for doing so.

Lelouch then looked at Suzaku, who is now on his position he was a while ago. The brunette gave him a go-on look and gave him a smile.

Nunnaly ran to him, and gave him a hug. "Are you okay, onii-san?"

Lelouch smiled at his sister warmly. "Of course. I'm sorry for a while ago."

Nunnaly grabbed his hand then ran towards the sea making Lelouch follow her.

His feet then felt the warm water of the sea. Nunnally was in front of him, without any warning, she splashed water to him.

"Nunnaly!" was the shocked answer of the already wet Lelouch.

Lelouch then gave his sister a splash to her face. "Ahaha. That's your brother for you."

"Mine's better!" Nunnaly gave him another, but a greater splash.

The raven-head gave her a lighter splash. "Well, I'm still too kind," then a chuckle.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed Lelouch's shirt, ripping them off. "What the-!?"

He then heard Gino's laugh behind him. "Swimming at the sea is better without shirt!" another laugh again.

Lelouch turned his head swiftly at Gino. "I know that! But you're not supposed to just rip off my clothes without telling me!"

Gino was holding his light blue, ripped off shirt and threw it on the sand.

Lelouch's body was lean one. Pockets appeared on his body, but not hunky. It was a sexy-lean body.

"Oi, Lelouch!" Gino's voice suddenly cried out.

He turned his head, only just to be splashed to his face.

_At the same time…_

"Damn you, Kallen!"

CC cursed when she got splashed right in the face. So she dipped her arm in the water and gave her a hard splash.

"Ooh? Giving me a payback eh?" Kallen said as she got wet by CC's splash. She then dipped her arms deep in the water and splashed it giving CC a hard one.

"Ouch!" that was CC's scream.

CC then gave Kallen a hard splash on the face. They then continued on splashing each other with their own kind of splash. Just after some splashes, they ended up laughing at each other.

After some rounds of chuckles, Kallen spoke. "Hey, is that Gino over there?"

Kallen pointed at the direction on where she thought Gino is.

CC looked at where her friend was pointing. It is Gino. Gino…splashing water to their vocalist. It was funny that she almost laughed.

"It's Gino!" Kallen exclaimed. She grabbed CC's arm and pulled her against the current of the water.

Fortunately, CC has freed her arm from Kallen's grip. However, Kallen didn't seem to notice CC so she continued to run towards Gino.

CC instead looked down at her cut. It was wet, and it was bleeding. It stung! She didn't realize that pain a while ago. She looked at her best friend, then to her so-called past friend.

Gino wasn't looking until he turned around…

1…

2…

His eyes widened, revealing shiny, crystal blue eyes. Kallen.

(*O*) ~ (*O*) ~ (*O*)

A/N: Okay. I wasn't able to finish this story immediately (even though you didn't seem to notice) because I played on our band the other day. Yes. I play on a band. I am the keyboardist. Because on our town, there is an event called 'Battle of the Bands' and we were invited to play as guests on the invocation and intermission. And guess what? We went home past 12 am. And I slept at past 1 am. And didn't feel well when I woke up. Huehuehue. I really love to blabber, well at least you know if I didn't get to finish the story before internet comes.

You gonna read the next chapter? Depends on you. You gonna review? Please do so! T^T


	4. Surprised

**Chapter 4: Surprised**

He just can't believe who is in front of him right now. The same blue eyes as his. The same red hair that he loves to caress before, it was her.

She didn't know what to say. Will she speak? Or will she let Gino speak first? But what if no one will speak? The situation will be more awkward.

"Kallen!"

Kallen smiled shyly.

Gino ran to her and hugged her so tightly. He hasn't seen her for two years. And the same scent of hers is what he misses too. Strawberries.

Little did they know that people have been looking at them. They looked so sweet, hugging in the middle of the sea. And CC, who successfully let go of her hand from her best friend's grip is looking at them with a mocking smirk on her face.

"Heh? I didn't know that birds could stay in the middle of the sea."

Kallen let go of Gino, and spoke to him. "Gino, I…" she blushed. "I miss you!"

Gino laughed. He then hugged Kallen, but this time, his hands lowered (not that he intended to do so) almost touching her.

Without a warning, a fist came in to his face, knocking him down the water.

"Gino! You never changed!"

Kallen's angry shout made people look at her in surprise. A girl. An unfamiliar girl knocked down the popular Gino Weidenberg of the famous Black Knights Band.

CC put her covered her mouth with her hand to imitate a fake surprise. "Ah…! Did it just turn from romance to action?"

Their vocalist stared at the two people especially Kallen. He knows her, and Gino and her has been friends, even with the other band members all because of Gino.

Him, Gino, Rivals and Suzaku- even Kallen studied at Ashford Academy before. Ashford Academy was a school complete with instruments, and the major subjects the school teaches is Science, and Music. Some even call the school MuSci because it's a unique school that has a major of two subjects that was never paired before.

Suddenly, someone hugged his back. Two slender hands, and the scent of oranges.

"Lulu!"

He smiled in surprise. "Oi, Shirley! Give me a warning!"

Nunnaly chuckled. "Ms. Shirley, I'm glad you both saw each other again. How are you?"

Shirley turned her head to see the brunette-lady. She smiled. "Nunnaly! Thank you! I'm okay, I really missed your brother, so I was happy when I saw him. You're so fortunate that you have a kind brother like Lulu!"

Her ever cheerful voice was what Nunnaly loved the most. Her bright personality, and her bright smile, it was what Nunnaly wanted to have.

Nunnaly smiled back. "Thank you, it was what my mom told me before. And onii-san was always protective," she turned her head to brother who was now pouting, "right, onii-san?"

He certainly knows what Nunnaly is pointing out. And still, there is bitterness in her voice.

"Nunnaly, you can't go out with your friends, especially when hiking. You might get in an accident."

The hiking thing was what Nunnaly wanted the most last week. She wanted to be with her friends, it was their reunion. However, her overprotective brother didn't let her because the said mountain was slippery and they've got no adults to go with them. He was busy, Sayako is too.

"But-"

"Nunnaly." Shirley spoke. "Your brother's just trying to get you away from accident. Who knows if something might happen to you? You know Nunnaly, accident can never be predicted."

Lelouch was surprised. He never thought Shirley was gonna be that considerate. He didn't expect her to just speak and explain things for him. He thought that Shirley was just gonna keep silent.

"Shirley…" was the thing that came out from his mouth.

Nunnaly smiled sadly. "Well, I guess you're right…"

Shirley went to Nunnaly and hugged her, surprising the brunette in attempt to comfort her. "Nah! Don't be sad! We're gonna enjoy this summer more! Right?"

Instantly, Nunnaly's mood cheered up. "Right!" she chuckled.

Lelouch smiled. The image in front of him was nice. Two people, acting like sisters. No wonder why those two always get along.

He turned his head around just to see the certain green-haired girl going back to the sand.

There was something about her that intrigued him the first time he saw her. No…she's familiar. He has seen her before. Those green locks and honey eyes…it intrigued him. Mysterious.

He wanted to talk to her. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know what to say to her. He just felt like he needs to…he wanted to.

He turned his head around to look at the girls, Shirley and Nunnaly. They're having a nice time. Maybe there won't be a big difference when he'll go out for a bit.

So he got out of the water and tried to follow the girl. He doesn't know her name yet…he doesn't know her.

"Oi! Lulu! Where do you think are you going?" Shirley cried out.

Shirley's hands were on her waist.

"I'll come back later! I'll just do something!" was his reply.

After that, he tried to follow the girl who went missing from his sight.

(-w-) ~ (-w-) ~ (-w-)

Geez. She can't stand sanding in the middle of the sea or being outside just waiting for her best friend's lovey-dovey moment to end.

She at least wants to have time for herself while Kallen finds her, and she needs to change the bandage.

She went inside the resort hotel where Shirley's staff, (basically where she stays at) and Shirley stay. She first wants to change her stupid bikini. She's starting to feel uncomfy.

She wanted to wear the yellow summer dress given by someone she can never see anymore. She was then gonna get the dress-

_"__Wear that when you think you're going to enjoy the moment with someone you'll like, okay?"_

She froze. She doesn't want to disappoint the person, why was she gonna wear it anyway? And she wondered if there's gonna be a person she's gonna like.

Being a bit hesitant, she chose a plain white shirt, almost sleeveless and brown peach shorts that ends above the knee.

After dressing up, she bandaged her finger and went out to look for something to waste her time on.

_After a few minutes…_

"Yes, there is. It's in Kale hotel. This Kate hotel and Kale hotel has the same owner. He named it after his two twin children. Kate is Shirley's and Kale is the Black Knights. Anyway, the room is on second floor, just ask the staffs there, they'll guide you."

She nodded and smiled at the woman and told her 'Thank you very much.'

With that, she went where she was told.

(-3-) ~ (-3-) ~ (-3-)

The door has a transparent glass to see if someone's there. The door was a sound-blocker door. It blocks large amount of sound, but you're still gonna hear something if you happen to stick your ears on the door and if you have sharp-hearing ears.

There was a written "MUSIC ROOM" in gold. When she opened the door, excitement seemed to have made her fingers cold.

(*Q*) ~ (*Q*) ~ (*Q*)

Where is she?

That was the question that he repeatedly asked himself, even muttered while he was looking for the girl.

She disappeared quickly. A few moments without looking at her made him lose her. He wants to talk with her, yet he doesn't know what he's gonna say, or at the first place, why? He thinks it's stupid, trying to find someone without any particular reason.

"Stupid eh?" he muttered. He laughed. He then looked at himself, he was still wearing his surfing shorts. And he wasn't wearing any shirts.

How would you talk to a girl you just met without any shirts? And he knows himself that he's hot. He's got a nice body, lean, abs, and fleshy one. Girls chase him around, but he doesn't know why CC didn't even show any signs of reaction when she saw them.

Reality hit him. Why was he even thinking about those?

Geez. He needs to at least wear a shirt; he'll take a shower later. _Be decent Lelouch._

He then turned to Kate hotel to change his shirt.

_In Kate hotel…_

As he was walking past the rooms to take the elevator, he thinks he happened to have heard someone making a slide inside the music room.

He knows the person playing inside wasn't playing a classical piece, but a song. He wants to see the person playing…possibly he can hire him as a substitute.

He peeked at the door and what shocked him is that the girl who he's looking for is the one playing. Those fast playing fingers, it surprised him. That girl, she may be a famous musician he doesn't just know.

He opened the door, making the sound go out, and making the girl stop. "Mr. Lelouch."

A/N: Lol. I didn't know why this chapter ended up a Lulu x CC thingy when it started a Gino x Kallen thingy. Who cares anyway?

You gonna read the next chapter? Depends on you.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey wait. Who's gonna read the next chapter? There's no wifi yet, you dummy


	5. Chit-chat

**Chapter 5: Chit-chat**

"Mr. Lelouch…" was her uttered surprise.

She gave him an awkward smile. "I suppose you have something to do here, I better leave now."

When she started to stand up, Lelouch spoke. "Can you please stay for a moment? I need to talk to you, especially because I just saw you play."

He's interested about her? She doesn't even know what's interesting about her. She quirked her eyebrows. "Eh? Talk?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She sat back to her seat. He then too found a seat next to her. "What's your name? And who are you?"

"CC. I'm CC sir. And I am Ms. Shirley Fenette's assistant sir," she said in a light voice.

He smiled in amusement. "Sir? Don't call me sir. Even my fans don't call me formally. And you're Shirley's assistant. Seriously?"

"Seriously." Her eyes wondered. "Why…L-Lelouch?"

He smiled again. This girl's attitude seemed like to be the others, maybe it's just her skills that intrigued him…

"Can I hear you play again? The one you played a while ago."

She nodded, after her eyes looked at him curiously.

It started in light pressing, with pressing only the first set of keys. Her arms were crossed at first, then it shifted to normal as the music started to build to a sort-of heavy one. In few seconds, it was light-heavy. In a brief pause, the music started in a normal pace, then it changed to fast, heavy one. Her fingers usually pressed in octaves. Her left hand pressed the lowest octaves. It made a fast music, alive music.

Slide.

Again. Her fingers continued on playing, not even a single one wasn't working. Her long fingers seemed like to be placed on their own keys because he didn't hear even a single mistake in that fast paced song.

Slide.

She was amazing. He can't believe a mere assistant could play that great. He was sure this girl, CC, is someone that is not just an assistant, but a great musician people admired. He wondered why she's just an assistant; why isn't she instead playing in front of people showing them her talent, or why isn't she just at least teaching piano to people instead of carrying heavy things for a person?

He noticed her bandaged finger. Can she play already? He's sure that it still hurts, especially with that fast movement of her finger and heavy pressing of the keys.

Her fingers hurt. The tip of her fingers hurt. The pain seems to make the skin rubbed away, especially when she's making slides. And the cut, she's not sure if it's starting to bleed, it's still fresh and especially the wound opened up because the cut got wet a while ago. It stun-

"CC, your finger's bleeding."

She felt a warm hand put on top of her left hand that has the cut, making her stop. She flinched as she realized it was Lelouch. However, when she looked down and saw her finger bleeding, Lelouch's finger gently lifted her hand to examine the cut. It sent pain all throughout her hand. She can't help but flinch at the pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll bring you to the nearest clinic, and get that wound cleaned up."

She stood up, making Lelouch follow her at gaze. "No need, Lelouch. I'll just put a bandage on it. It will do."

Lelouch let go of her hand and sighed. "I'm so sorry, CC. I shouldn't have made you play in the first place."

He then noticed the reddening of the tips of her fingers. "CC, why are your fingers red? Does it hurt?"

She nodded. "It hurts but it's okay."

He gazed at her wide, amber pools. Those eyes were beautiful, yet it seems so mysterious. It seems so wide, that you could be lost in her gaze.

She didn't know if she was flattered. Her cheeks grew warm. Even though she thought she was not that easily affected, there was still a part of her that is bright and soft, the girl she was before. Though she hated to admit it, his stare alone makes a typical girl grow weak on her knees.

She smirked instead to come back to her senses, making the prince quirk up his eyebrows. "You're really that concerned? What do you think of me? Typical? Ne? Lelouch?"

He was astonished. This girl, he thought she was soft. He decided that this girl was typical, yet she is not. And this is the girl that kept on denying him; she was tough, and if she was like the others, then she'll obviously be accepting his offers even though it's not needed.

He laughed. "I'm afraid you're really not, CC. Yet you need to have your fingers treated." With that, Lelouch grabbed her hand.

(*v*) ~ (*v*) ~ (*v*)

"That was funny," she said, yet she wasn't laughing.

He pouted. "Then why aren't you laughing?"

"The joke's funny, but you're not funny," she said as she sipped her juice.

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

She swallowed. "Well, if you're joking, your aura must be a joker. Because it won't be that funny if the one who said the joke was not 'funny'. Get it?"

"I see. Are you a joker?" he asked.

She tilted her head. "Hmm…I don't think so. Nobody gets my jokes."

He sipped his juice as they both sat on a table. They were in a mini restaurant in the resort; good thing people aren't getting crazy around him anymore. Well, you still can't stop some people to take pictures of him and ask for his autograph.

He looked at the girl in front of him. Will he ask her now? She was in a nice mood; chin rested on her palms, peacefully looking outside with the straw in her mouth; he didn't know why he called it in a good mood. But will she agree? There's no risk on asking anyways.

"CC," he asks to make the girl look at him. "I know this is a bit direct, but would you like to play as the keyboardist in our band?"

She froze. Why the hell is this man asking her? She's no one to be a part of their band even for once only. And why her? They will see better keyboardists, and she's only a mere assistant. And she'll never gonna play again…not anymore.

"No. Why?"

Her cold answer didn't affect him one bit. It won't be a yes at first of course.

"We need a substitute since our keyboardist wasn't able to attend. His arms got fractured yesterday, before we even knew. We can't stop our tour, and we promised our fans to play the next song. We can't disappoint them. Our sub-musicians are not available. Some are on the leave, and some has work. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the truth."

She looked at him. "Lelouch, I'm not capable of doing that. I'm only an assistant. Ms Fenette might get mad at me or what. And you will find many keyboardists, not just me. Why not look for better people?"

She has a point. But she's got talent. She's good. He just doesn't know why she doesn't show it.

"I'm sorry. I just hurried things up," he then told her. "CC, I just want to ask you this. But, do you have a past about music?"

She averted her gaze away from him.

"Yes. But I'm afraid it's personal."

_Meanwhile…_

"Geez! Where the heck is that woman?" Kallen Stradtfeld grumbled outside the beach, and under the blazing sun. "Why did she just go missing?!"

Gino went to her side. "Maybe because she got bored. What's her name?"

"CC," Kallen answered without looking at him.

"CC? Weird. Do you know her full name?" Gino asked.

Kallen groaned. "Who cares?!" she then folded her arms to her chest. "Instead of asking questions, why don't you help me look for her?"

"Okay," it was all he could answer. This woman never changed. She was a strong woman, nice face, nice body, and a tough one. "Except I don't know what she looks like."

"Geez. She's got a long hair, amber eyes, and her hair is green, a weird color for a hair."

The picture of the woman they saw before appeared into his mind. "Could it be that girl?"

Kallen turned her head to him. "Huh? Where? Where?"

Gino suddenly came to his senses. "No. I'm just blabbering. I think I saw her before."

"Is that so? Then help me find her!" Kallen told him.

"Is that Gino over there?" a distant voice yelled out.

When they both turned around, people got around them. "Gosh! It's Gino and he's with a lady!"

A woman with a camera captured them both. Gino and Kallen wasn't able to do anything. "Whoa! Mr. Gino! May I know who this pretty girl is? Is she your girlfriend?"

People squealed.

_What the hell? What am I gonna answer? _

Kallen thought. Then she looked at the man beside her.

_Or what is this man gonna answer?_

Gino was not smiling. Kallen raised her eyebrows. "Oi, Gino. Answer th-"

Suddenly, an arm brought her to his chest suddenly surprising her. "She's my girlfriend."

That sent chills down her spine. She couldn't speak. Gino told them that she's his girlfriend? Or…did she just hear the wrong thing?

The squeals of the people told her that she heard the right thing. The beautiful sapphires looked at her and this time, he was smiling. "Right? My beloved Kallen?"

In a swift strike, Gino fell down his knees.

People gasped around them. The red-head brought the handsome, famous, Gino Weidenberg down his knees.

"Don't you dare call me your girlfriend!"

After that, she left the people and the handsome blondie behind her, with her face flushing red. She didn't care if the people will talk bad about her. It's just that perverted man needed a deserving kick in the groin.

_While in the restaurant…_

"Yes…but I'm afraid it's something personal." She told him coldly.

He was disappointed of himself. He's taking things too fastly. "Oh..."

She smirked. "Disappointed eh? Right then, I'll give you a clue. I was a band member before."

"Band member?" Lelouch raised his eyebrows. "I suppose you're the keyboardist."

"Yes."

"Then why don't you wanna play? You have experience."

"I already told you the answer, Lelouch."

He groaned. "You're really good. And I think…no. I mean, I _know_ that you've got more than that."

She didn't answer.

"Not that I'm telling you that you should join, but, I don't understand why you're telling me that there are many people out there that is a lot better than you, as if you're so bad at keyboard."

He realized that she's not answering nor making a sound. Her face was hidden behind her hair.

He suddenly felt bit guilty. Why is he talking to her like that? He doesn't know her past yet. He made her silent. That means there was something about her past that he made her remember, something horrible.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to talk to you like that. I've been rude. Sorry…"

She looked up at him, yet he can't read her expressions. It made him uncomfortable.

"You're sorry?"

_Yabai._ Is she mad? Maybe he got too far.

"Yes…I think I got too far."

Stare. Stare. Geez. That stare of hers is killing him. She won't even say one word. And those amber pools are too deep.

"Yes, you got far."

"Oh. I shouldn't have talked to you like that…I don't even know why I suddenly said thos-"

He was interrupted by her sudden soft chuckle. Isn't she supposed to be mad?

"You got far. Yet you apologized." She said.

He tilted his head in curiosity. "I apologized…is something wrong?"

Her smile was still on her face. "None! Umm…I'm just happy."

"Is apologizing a big thing?" Lelouch was still confused.

"Yes. No one really apologizes to me. Even though they know it's their fault, they don't say 'sorry' to me…that's why I'm happy," her voice was full of happiness and bitterness.

He felt a pang in his heart. She was the first person to ever say those words. She was the first person to be ever happy with a simple apology that he didn't even mean it so much. He never thought it will be rare for her to receive the word, 'Sorry', which everyone usually receives.

"Oh…but I don't get why you don't receive apologies. It's such a common thing that people ignore it usually," then he took a sip.

The smile on her face faded. "I don't know…I know I make mistakes and I apologize for it, yet I don't get why people don't do it to me. So every time people apologizes, I am happy for it." She then took a sip. "But now, I don't really care anymore if people don't apologize for their mistakes, it's just that I'll appreciate it if someone says sorry to me, even for a million times."

Lelouch felt bad, though he didn't show it. "I see," was all he can say.

He could say that this girl has a bad past, maybe also the reason why she doesn't wanna play. Now he wants to cheer her up.

"If that's the case, if I apologize to you for over a thousand times, will you be happy?"

She turned her head to him in surprise. "What?" But she knew she heard it right.

"If I apologize to you for over a thousand times, are you gonna be happy?"

She tilted her head and thought for a second. "That's if you made a mistake and you're apologizing sincerely."

He then caught a glimpse of red-head outside. Oh, it's Kallen, and she's with Gino. Seems like Kallen was annoyed and Gino can only obey to her. Without noticing, it made him chuckle.

CC looked at him. "Why the sudden chuckle?"

He was still smiling. "Look. It's Gino, and he's being slaved by his girlfriend." He started to chuckle again. He then pointed his finger to their direction which CC followed.

There she saw Kallen with a grumpy face, and seemed as if they had a fight. Gino can only give a fake smile.

"Ah…so Gino is really Kallen's boyfriend except she keeps on denying it," CC said then turned to sip on her juice.

Lelouch looked at CC, "You know her?"

"Of courshe I do. 'at'sh why I shaid er name," CC said with the straw in between her teeth making messed up words.

"Wait. How did you know her?"

The green-head let go of the straw in between her teeth. "She's my best friend."

"Really? That's nice," Lelouch said.

"Well it's not."

_Meanwhile…_

Kallen continued on looking for her best friend when finally she spotted her in a restaurant.

"Having a nice time while I'm gone eh?" Then she walked towards the restaurant. When she was inside the restaurant without being noticed, what she discovered was she's not all by herself, but she was with Lelouch. Seems like they're talking with each other like it's their world.

"Oh, look what we have here!"

The two certain people turned their heads towards Kallen. Kallen was behind CC, and she was staring at them as if there's something.

"Kallen!" CC said. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I the one supposed to be asking you that question?" Kallen said with her hands on her waist. "Especially because you're with Lelouch."

"Huh? He just wanted to talk to me. Is that a big thing?" CC told her.

Kallen smirked. "Heh? Talk? Talk about what?" She gazed at Lelouch slyly. "Hoooo? Lelouch what do you want to talk with CC? Ne? Ne?"

Lelouch smirked. "None of your business, Mrs. Weidenberg."

Hearing that, Kallen flushed to the deep shade of red. She tried to hide her face with her hair. "Th-The heck are you talking about?!"

CC gazed at her then put on a smirk on her face. "Look who's flushing now, seems like the table was turned around, wasn't it?"

"Shut up, you two! I may not know what you talked about, but I'm sure it's something!" Kallen told them.

"Why is your boyfriend not here, Kallen?" Lelouch asked her.

Kallen folded her arms, and made an annoyed look. "That bastard told the people that I'm his girlfriend that he even called me his beloved, so I kicked him in the groin."

CC sipped her juice, then spoke. "Ouch. Aren't you being too hard to your boyfriend?"

Kallen gave her a sharp look. "Who said that?"

"Didn't you just admit yourself a while ago?" she said as she rested her chin on her palm. "Don't you remember?"

1…

2…

"I-I didn't notice it! That doesn't mean he's my boyfriend!" Kallen said, making people look at her.

"Look, people are looking at you already," Lelouch told her.

The red-head looked around her and made an I'm-so-gonna-kill-you face. Kallen suddenly smirked. "Ne, Lulu, don't you think your beloved Shirley's already getting annoyed waiting at the beach for you?"

That red-head even used his 'Lulu' name which Shirley only uses. "She's with Nunnaly," Lelouch answered her confidently.

Kallen made a sad expression, "Where's Lulu? Lulu? Aww…I wanna be with him this summer, yet he's slacking off again!" she cried out as she put her hand on her chest as if she was heart-broken.

"Cut that off Kallen."

Kallen anyway didn't stop. "Oh no…maybe he's out with a girl! No…what am I gonna do? Lulu~!"

Hearing that, CC almost choke her juice. "Kallen, don't you dare put me in your stupid drama."

Kallen shot her a look. "Who's this girl? She's my assistant! How could it b-"

"Lulu!"

The voice of the person Kallen was just imitating suddenly cried out suddenly. Everyone in the restaurant, including the three turned their heads towards the ginger-haired girl.

"Lulu! What have you been doing this entire time?" Shirley exclaimed as she walked towards 'Lulu'.

Lelouch stood up and tried to tell her the reason. "No-! I mean, I'm just talking with someone!"

Shirley was annoyed. "Someone? A girl?"

"Yes-! But, it's not what you think it is, Shirley…!" Lelouch said.

When Shirley was beside him, she saw CC sitting in front of Lelouch. "CC?"

Her assistant looked up at her. "Yes, Ms Shirley. That's because Le-I mean Sir Lelouch wanted to talk to me." She almost spat out his name without 'Sir' in front of Shirley because she knew she would get annoyed.

Lelouch shot her a look. "CC! I told you not to call me sir!"

Shirley gave him a smack in the back. "Oi, Lelouch! She's an assistant and assistants are supposed to call their bosses formally! Don't you make her call you like that!"

Lelouch was taken aback. He looked at CC who is now listening intently to her boss to see if she was affected. But she was just sitting there without making any expressions.

Kallen then spoke to CC, "CC, let's get out of here."

CC looked up at her and at the two couples. They were having their talk and seemed like she and Kallen doesn't have business about what they're talking about anymore. So with that, CC nodded.

Therefore, Kallen stood up straight and spoke, "Oi Lelouch, we'll go out now. See you later."

Lelouch looked at them, "See you, Kallen, CC. And by the way, CC, nice talking with you!" He smiled at her, "Let's talk again next time!"

CC saw that Shirley made a jealous look, though she paid no attention to it because she obviously doesn't have anything to do with their world.

"Oh, thank you, sir. I'll look forward to that."

After that, they left.

(-_-) ~ (-_-) ~ (-_-)

"Ne, CC, did you see Shirley's expression when Lelouch bid goodbye to you?" Kallen asked CC as CC opened her room.

The green-head pushed the door open and Kallen followed her inside. CC slumped into her bed, with her stomach on the bed. "Yeah. But who cares?"

Kallen sat beside her and smirked, "I care. That's funny. I never thought she would be jealous because of that." She then slumped to the bed and stretched. "Gah…It's so hot."

CC turned back and looked at her. "You're just stating the obvious."

"Shuddap."

"But Kallen, do you still remember my past?" CC suddenly asked her.

Kallen turned her head to her. "Yeah…why?"

CC stared at the ceiling. "Well, Lelouch is asking me to be their keyboardists' substitute. He saw me playing the piano, and asked me to play some more, and then he asked me to be a substitute. How stupid is that?"

Kallen chuckled. "Did you accept his offer?"

CC snorted. "Of course not. I don't want to. And I shouldn't. Think of it, if I will play, what will my boss think? Is she gonna be happy? I don't think so. And I'm an assistant and there are many musicians out there that they can hire. Not just me. So it's stupid hiring me as a substitute."

"Do you still feel the pain in your past?" Kallen asked her gently.

CC stared at the ceiling.

She felt a pang in her heart, and a lump in her throat is threatening to spill. She couldn't speak. She remembered the hurt, anger and guilt in her past; that she seemed like she wanted to cry.

Kallen immediately noticed that so she hugged CC close to her. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made you remember that." She sighed and tightened her hug. "But you know, you need to get over that, and continue your passion, and I can help you with that…"

A/N: Okay, so, this chapter is almost conversations and it's really looooooong~! Just tell me if it is boring. Buwehehe…do you know CC's past? Well you will find out in the later chapters. Anyway, did you notice the word yabai Lelouch said when CC asked if he's sorry? For those who didn't know, it's a Japanese word meaning 'Oh crap.' Or 'Sh*t, too bad.'

You gonna read-

Brain: Hey stop that.

Me: Okay...

.

.

.

.

.

Me: LOL NOPE.


	6. Amazement

**Chapter 6: Amazement**

Villeta Nu was standing at their meeting room to wait for the other band members when Lelouch came there.

Villeta looked at her watch. "Good thing you and Rollo are always early."

He didn't say anything so he just smiled. Villeta went inside the room so Lelouch followed her. He found Rollo sitting there, listening to music. When he saw him, he stood up greeted Lelouch. "Good morning, Lelouch-nii."

Rollo removed his earphones and sat down again.

"Good morning, Rollo." He greeted him back with a smile.

"Ms Villeta, did you already find a substitute for Rivals?" Lelouch asked when he sat down. Villeta sat down with her legs crossed. "There are available, but they aren't willing."

"Is that so?" Lelouch said disappointedly. "What if we won't find someone?" Rollo asked.

Villeta closed her eyes and seemed to think for a while. "Well, if that's the case, we'll have to play without the keyboardist, or we'll change the song."

Lelouch disagreed. "Bu-"

"But we'll do that if we really didn't find someone," Villeta Nu interrupted him.

The door suddenly banged open. "Good morning~! Gino Weidenberg present!" Gino's voice suddenly filled the silent room just a while ago.

Suzaku smacked him in the back. "Oi, Gino, control you voice," he told him. "Ah, gomen-gomen." Gino scratched his head.

Suzaku chuckled. "Just when did you learn how to speak Japanese?"

"That's enough boys, come here now." Villeta Nu cut them off.

Gino and Suzaku sat beside Lelouch and Rollo. "Ohayou~!" Gino brightly bid them good morning.

Suzaku smacked him in back again. "Urusai, Gino."

The blondie looked at him as if something's happened. "Huh? What's that? Did you just tell me I'm good? Tell me!" Suzaku shot him a look. "I told you to shut up."

Lelouch and Rollo tried to hold down their laugh.

Villeta cleared her throat. The band mates got the signal to stop so they all sat nicely.

"Okay, so me, Rollo and Lelouch talked about this a while ago, so I'll just tell you what I told them. We're planning to play the song without the keyboardist, if we won't be able to find a keyboardist," Villeta Nu told the band members.

"Maybe there will be soon a keyboardist," Gino said.

"The problem is that, we only have this day to find one, and you can practice tomorrow, until 5 pm only…no, 4 pm," Villeta said.

_Knock! Knock! _

The knock on the door made everyone turn their head towards the door. "I'll open it," Suzaku said, so he stood up and opened the door.

There stood Kallen, and she seemed to have something to say, with a smile.

"Kallen?" Suzaku and Gino cried in unison.

Kallen smiled shyly. "Good morning…especially to you Ms Villeta."

Villeta greeted her back, "Good morning, Ms Stadtfeld, is something wrong?" she asked.

Kallen cleared her throat. "Well, Gino happened to tell me about Rivals, and he said you were searching for a keyboardist…and I know someone who's good at it, and is willing…" They didn't notice she was holding someone's hand. Kallen gently pulled the hand and who came in surprised everyone, especially Lelouch.

"You again!" Suzaku shook her hand. "I never thought you'll be playing for us!" He stood up and pulled her hand, making her completely step inside.

"Ms Villeta, we saw her once, so there's no problem on knowing each other," Suzaku said.

Their manager stood up and shook her hand vaguely. "Good morning, Ms…?"

"CC. My name's CC, ma'am," she told the Black Knights manager.

Gino stepped forward and shook her hand happily. "Whoa! She's the pretty girl! She's my girlfriend's best friend also!"

"G-Gino…" Kallen's angry mutter sent chills down Gino's spine.

"K-Kallen, I'm just joking! H-Hehehe…" Gino's nervous laugh just made Kallen smack him in the head.

They all ignored the two anyways, and proceeded on talking with CC. Rollo then bowed in front of her. "Hello, Ms CC, nice to meet you. If you remember, I am Lelouch-nii's cousin."

CC smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"There's no problem with her. She's got an experience, and she's good," Lelouch told Villeta.

Gino whistled. "Wait, weren't you the one who wasn't agreeing on this matter?" Lelouch shot him a shut-the-fuck-up look. "I saw her play, and I made her play, and she's really good, I'm sure you're gonna see her play good in during the practice."

Kallen then spoke. "She's been playing ever since and has been playing on a talented all-girls band ever since 14. Started playing at the age of 9…she can also play all the instruments in the band." Kallen smiled. "Except she just tended to like the keyboard."

Lelouch turned around to see Kallen; his eyebrows quirked up. "Really?"

Kallen nodded. "That's why she's so good as heck."

They all looked a Villeta.

Villeta smiled. "Then, I think you should practice now."

_6 p.m…_

The sub-keyboardist was just wandering around the resort when suddenly,

"CC!"

She turned around only to see Lelouch running towards her. "Lelouch?" she said to the boy in front of her. Lelouch looked at her eyes. "CC, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Of course." The vocalist shook his head. "Of course, I know that. But you must be ready for the media, they're going to interview us, especially you, because you're an unfamiliar girl…I mean-"

"I know right."

"Okay, so especially you. Good thing the media wasn't here the past few days, because I shouldn't have talked to you without the media making it an issue, and to know you better," he said.

"What about your sister? You told me that you'll be spending this summer with her," she asked.

"Well, I spent the rest of the day with them. And yesterday morning, we ate the things she wanted, and she's gonna watch us tonight," Lelouch smiled. "Why didn't you agree when I was the one who asked you to be our sub-keyboardist?"

She smirked at him, "That's because of reasons."

Lelouch smirked and ignored what she just said. "You don't look nice."

CC raised her eyebrows. "Really? Oh thank you, because my face doesn't really fit on this baggy, black shirt. It's supposed to fit on pretty dresses."

Lelouch chuckled. "I'm supposed to annoy you. Because I think you'll be but you weren't annoyed, you're really something. You actually look nice tonight, CC."

"Who cares?"

Lelouch then looked at her hand. "Do your fingers still hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore, thanks to you."

Rollo suddenly stopped in front of them. "Rollo?" they said in unison.

"Lelouch-nii, Ms CC, let's go."

_Meanwhile…_

"Mr. Gino, Mr. Suzaku, please get at the backstage," their staff called on them. Gino and Suzaku stood up from their seats. The two was just chatting around.

"Etto, where's Lelouch, Rollo and CC?" Suzaku said when they came in the backstage. "Rollo said that he'll get them," Gino answered him.

Villeta was standing there, and checked her watch. "They still have 3 minutes left."

Shirley then appeared in front of them. "Hey guys," she said. They looked at her. "Hey Shirley! Did something happen?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm wondering who your sub-keyboardist is this night. Did you find someone?" she worriedly asked. Gino gave her a friendly pat in the back. "Of course! And you know her!"

She tilted her head. "I know her?"

Gino nodded excitedly. "She's your assistant! CC!"

Shirley couldn't believe what she just heard. CC? That bored, monotonous, expressionless weird girl? She didn't expect this. And why her? There are a lot of musicians around, why did they choose her? Maybe she's good. Wait. Why would she be just an assistant if she's a good keyboardist anyway?

The questions rang through her mind, and she just wants to get them out. But one thing for sure; she just couldn't believe what she just found out.

"Shirley?" Lelouch's voice cut her train of thoughts.

She turned around and hugged Lelouch tightly. "Lulu! Good luck! I wanna sing with you again, but sadly, that would still be tomorrow," she shot CC a look.

The green-head ignored it anyways, and turned around to check her watch, ignoring her boss' high-pitched voice.

"But of course, I will cheer for you!" Shirley said happily.

"Thank you Shirley, I promise we'll play good, especially for you," Lelouch told her warmly. "By the way, if you still didn't know, our sub-keybo-"

Shirley cut him off. "I know Lulu! So do good, okay! Good luck!"

Gino whistled playfully. Suzaku then kept in his chuckle.

"By the way, I'm going down now, Nunnaly's with me tonight, so I couldn't just leave her behind," she said.

_You just did, Ms. Fenette._

CC thought.

"Take care of her, okay?" Lelouch told Shirley. Shirley chuckled. "Of course I will!" After that, she went down and went with the crowd.

"Please step on the stage now," the cue man told them. A man gave Lelouch his acoustic guitar.

The band members looked at each other and one by one, they stepped on the stage. Slowly, the screams of the fans grew louder and louder until Lelouch has stepped on the stage.

The atmosphere seemed to change the moment she stepped right into the stage, but one thing, it made her remember the past. Big speakers, different cords tangled, the amplifiers right by the right side of the stage, the spotlights she always hated because it has always hurt her eyes, the noise of the readying instruments, and the instruments near her and in front of her; she was used to this.

The Black Knights waved at their fans, with a smiling face. When each musician found their positions, everyone fell silent. Lelouch cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"Happy hot evening to you guys!" Lelouch exclaimed. Fans screamed. "Well, this evening sure is hot, isn't it? But, tonight, we're gonna ignore that hot temperature and sing along, aren't we?"

People screamed yes.

Lelouch looked at his band mates, and then at CC. "Tonight, we have a guest musician. And she's the sub-keyboardist of Rivals, she's really good at playing the keyboard," he smiled at her. "Meet CC!"

CC smiled at the people and waved her hand. People clapped for her. Some even shouted, 'Go girl!' and some shouted, 'Nice one!' and she heard a 'Whoa, she's pretty!'

Lelouch looked at her; he smiled. CC returned his smile too. Lelouch then turned to his microphone. "I suppose this night's going to be a great one again, to see that all of you support this lovely lady," Lelouch told them. He saw Nunnaly smiling at his band supportively. Shirley was with her, and Shirley gave him a good-luck nod.

"Be the light."

CC started to play along with Lelouch.

_Just thought of another day, how did this end up in this way? _

_What did we do wrong, God?_

CC's keyboard stood out to start the intro. In the intro, the drums beat with them and the bass guitar.

_Even though the days are long gone, so far, so far away from it seems so close._

Always weighing in my shoulders; our time, like no other. 

_It all changed on the day; sadness and so much pain._

_You can touch the sorrow here, I don't know what to blame! I'm just to watch; and watch you again._

_Even though the days are long gone, so far, so far away from it seems so close. _

_What did it leave behind? What did it take from us? And wash away?_

_And ever long, why was our hearts to stop? I'm here and I'll keep your laughs and not give up with our heads held high. _

_You can see now that I made it back again. _

_How do I forget? We can't forget the lives that was lost along the way. _

_And we arise to wherever you go, 'rever you are; time won't stop soon! _

_We keep moving on. Yesterday's night, turned to light. _

_Tomorrow's night turns to light! Whoa! Be the light…_

The guitar and the keyboard played the harmony. The beat of the drums kept its same beat and pace.

_Always weighing on my shoulders; our time like no other. It all changed on the day; sadness and so much pain._

_Anyone can close their eyes; pretend that nothing's wrong! Open your eyes, and look for light._

The song was a beautiful acoustic song. It wasn't rock, yet it still suits the band. The combination of the four instruments without making a rocking music made the night's atmosphere warm and light. The harmony of Lelouch and Suzaku's voice was beautiful. And the keyboard made its part in making the song very beautiful.

The song was arising, the drums crashing on its cymbals, yet the song was still nice affectionate.

_Yesterday's night, turns to light…Tomorrow's night turns to light! _

_Be the light…_

The fans cheered and clapped. They didn't make a loud noise though.

"Some days just passed by, and some days are unforgettable. We can't choose the reason why, but we can choose what to do the day after." His voice was soft, blending with the background song.

"So with hope, let's make tomorrow a brighter day."

The music softened, and the plucking of the guitar ended the song. The claps grew louder and louder until cheers and claps filled the place.

Lelouch smiled at them, especially at the two of the most important ladies in his life that stood out in the crowd. Nunnaly smiled warmly at him; the smile he always loved. And Shirley, her emerald eyes glittered, and the beam she gives whenever she smiles seemed to beam through her eyes tonight.

"The Beginning."

_Just give me a reason, to keep my heart beating._

_I know it takes right here in my arms._

The drums started to bang and crash, so are the fireworks. The electric guitar rocked and the bassist strummed its big strings.

_Just tell me my baby, they might call me crazy. For selling my price until there is no more. _

_I am blinded I can see the end. Look where I begin._

Fans sang with them. The fireworks spread and illuminated the sky. Loud music filled the place. The lyrics were sung nicely. The lyrics were what made up the song…and everyone was jumping and singing along with the vocalist. Everything was alive. Again, it returned to the same lyrics.

_Just give me a reason, to keep my heart beating._

_I know it takes right here in my arms._

Once again, the music boomed and the rockers played their instruments with passion. The drums crashed and the guitarist did its part and the bassist strung its thick strings wildly.

_Just tell me my baby! They might call me crazy. _

_Look at what we've made it. The pain, I can't escape it. _

_It finally begins…_

The keyboard ended the song and fans cheered and clapped.

The night was filled with heat and music. The band played their songs under the fireworks illuminating the sky.

One thing, this night has ended successfully with their sub-keyboardist. Why? Because they were passionate about their music, that's why.

_

A/N: Haha. Those lyrics, I don't know if they're right, and the song 'The Beginning', I skipped some of its lyrics because they are Japanese. If only we have internet, geez… By the way, I got those songs from a Japanese band. I tell you, they're sooo COOL! And their vocalist, kyaaa! He's so kawaii. His name is Taka of One Ok Rock. And unlike some Japanese singers who sing with English lyrics but can't pronounce it nicely, he says those words fluently. Gyahaha~ I'm fangirling again. Anyways, our classes has started. And I'm really busy.

(Hey guys! Sorry for the laaaate upload! I was really busy at school! Too many activities! Really sorry guys. Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews! Lovin' it! ;) Keep on reviewing okay? Tell me if i'm boring or sucking at writing...XD)

That's it. Ja-ne~


	7. Warmth

**Chapter 7: Warmth**

"I already told you mom, Shirley and I are just a friends, close friends," Lelouch grumbled.

Marianne chuckled. "I'm just asking. Maybe your feelings have changed."

"I know myself better, mom."

"Really? Oh, by the way, I heard your sub-keyboardist was a girl."

"Her name's CC." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"What about her? Ne?"

Lelouch flinched at her question. The hell is his mom asking? Is she so excited about a girl for him that she includes all girls that come to his life? And please, not CC. She's the only girl who didn't show any attraction to him; the reason why he became friends with her.

"Mom! She'…she's just a friend. Please."

"Earl Grey and apple pie!" Nunnaly suddenly laid down a tray of a teapot and apple pie together with three Japanese teacups on a wooden table in front of them.

Lelouch looked up at her in surprise. "Nunnaly!"

Nunnaly smiled and sat down beside her mom. They were sitting at their cottage's porch staring at their beautiful mini garden.

"Nunnaly, I never thought you could make apple pies. And, wow. Thank you for these," their mother told Nunnaly.

The brunette smiled proudly. "No problem, mom." She then stood up again and filled the teacups with the steaming tea.

"Thank you, Nunnaly," Lelouch told her.

She just gave him a smile and then sat down. She then sighed. "Just a few more days and I'll leave you, brother, mom."

Lelouch smiled. "It's okay, Nunnaly. It's not like I won't be able to visit you. If I have free time, I'll surely visit you."

Nunnaly sipped her tea. "Thank you, onii-san. But I don't have anyone to run with if…if…"

Marianne held her hand, then Lelouch's. "You'll be okay Nunnaly. We'll make sure you'll be okay and happy in there. In fact, you have Ms Sayako with you on America. And you'll be 18 soon, dear. Right time for you to go to college. It's just that your dad has decided that you should go there earlier to get used around you."

The warmth of her hand comforted Nunnaly. Mothers really have the power to comfort their children.

Lelouch smiled. "Now, would you want to go fishing, Nunnaly?"

(*^*) ~ (*^*) ~ (*^*)

"Of course! Of course! I'll come! …Umm…I don't think so. They're not available, only Rollo… By the way, I'll just tell Rollo or you'll just call him? I think it's better…okay. Hey, are you gonna fetch us or we'll just go there?...Okay. Thanks, Lulu! I'll just try to call Suzaku, but Gino, I think it's impossible. He's got a date…haha. That's funny. Bye again, Lulu! Thanks!"

Smiling, Shirley waited for the beep. She then looked at the clock, 7:49 am it says. She then hurried to her closet and chose what she'll wear. Green.

Scanning her clothes, she spotted a sleeveless, fitted-green shirt. The one she wears for exercising. Nice one. Then for her shorts…oh, it should be an earthen color. What casual shorts did she bring anyway? She tapped her chin. She then pulled out a brown, pocket shorts. She laid down the two clothes on the bed to see if they pair. After a few moments, she decided that those are what she's gonna wear.

She stormed in the bathroom and washed herself. In maybe 30 minutes, Lelouch's car might be there to fetch already. She then closed her eyes when suddenly, Lelouch's naked form in the steaming shower clouded her mind.

In an instant, she opened her eyes leaving herself flushing beet red.

_The hell are you thinking, Shirley?!_

(_) ~ (_) ~ (_)

"Good morning, Shirley," Lelouch greeted her at the time when she entered his car. She then remembered his naked form in the steaming shower she saw in her mind a while ago. Her face then flushed in embarrassment. "G-Good morning, L-Lulu…"

With shaky knees, she sat beside him. She dared not to look at him. Too bad, her face is too obvious.

"Is something wrong, Shirley? Do you feel sick?"

She then felt his hand on her forehead. She flinched at his touch. "You feel hot, Shirley, I think y-"

Shirley cut him off immediately. "No! I'm okay. R-Really! Maybe just because of the lack of sleep!"

Lelouch frowned. "What if it will worsen?"

A hand then rested on her shoulders. She flinched and looked at the back only to see Rollo. "R-Rollo! You surprised me!"

"Good morning, Ms Shirley. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head immediately. "O-Of course none! I already took medicine a while ago…so I'm gonna be okay. Really."

Lelouch gave her one hard look. Then sighed and smiled. "Okay, let's go."

_Meanwhile…_

"Oi, make sure you're not gonna bring me somewhere I don't know, or else you'll taste my fist on your face."

Kallen told the man beside her. Gino looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "What do you think of me, Kallen? Pervert?"

The red-head smirked only. "Heh. Maybe."

His car smelled of strawberries; the same scent of Kallen. His car was a red Ford car and when Kallen saw it, it made her remember her hair color.

The traffic wasn't ending. Their car wasn't even moving for the past 20 minutes. Gino then leaned to her making Kallen look at him. Their noses were just a few inches apart, that it didn't stop Kallen from blushing.

Gino smirked. "Well, maybe, I'll bring you to a place where I can show you my masculinity."

In that instant, Kallen's face turned dark red. "G-Gino!"

Gino crossed his hands for protection when Kallen raised her hands to hit him. "Hey! I'm just kidding!"

_Then…_

"How much is this, sir?" Suzaku asked the clerk. He came to the city's best musical store in disguise to avoid people surrounding him. He wore sunglasses and he wore his cap so that his curly, brown hair won't be exposed.

"800 Britannian dollars sir."

The guitar was beautiful. It was a shiny, white guitar with a shape like a violin. And the brand, Yamaha. Well, it suits the price.

He can afford it, anyway. He's a millionaire. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his credit card. The clerk smiled. "There's a 10 percent discount if it's cash sir."

Suzaku shook his head. "I only brought 500, sorry."

With that, he handed the man his credit card. His phone then rang. "Hey, Lelouch…" He looked at the clerk to see if he reacted, but thank God, he didn't.

"Is that so?... Okay, I'll come. Thanks. By the way, where's the place...I see. Are all of you there already? Gino's busy…Haha. I see. Okay, bye dude."

"6-month warranty, sir," the man told him. "Tom!"

A young man, maybe in his 18s came out from a room. "Yes sir?"

"Get this guitar's bag."

Suzaku then looked at his watch. "Can I just stop by later, Mr.…Grad?"

The man nodded. "Of course sir. We'll be waiting."

(o_O) ~ (o_O) ~ (o_O)

_SPLASH!_

The fish splashed water on Nunnaly's face as it struggled to break free from her. Everyone of them laughed.

"Nice catch, Nunnaly!" Suzaku complimented her.

Nunnaly gave him a proud smile. "_Arigatou_, Suzaku-nii!" she said after she dropped the fish in the bucket.

"Me! Me!" Rollo suddenly exclaimed. He tried to pull his rod but it was pulling him back. He loosened the rod. Then pulled it back again. When Shirley thought he can no longer do it, she tried to help him.

"Just what sort of fish is this?!" Shirley cried out. Suzaku jumped in. "I'll help!"

Lelouch stared back at them, oh no, the fish is too heavy. "I'll join." Suddenly, each one of them were pulling and putting all their strengths to just get the fish out.

WHOOSH!

They can't believe what they're seeing. A big, no, a very big fish was flapping right in front of them. All of them; stunned.

All of them looked at each other. Shirley chuckled. Suddenly, every one of them was laughing.

Marianne chuckled. She took pictures of them one by one silently and she even took a good shot of the big fish coming out exactly.

"So this is what we've been putting our power all this time!" Shirley said in between laughs.

"And it even caused us to pull the fishing rod altogether! That was fun!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Nunnaly ran to them. "Congratulations, everyone! That was fun! So this 12 feet fish is gonna be enough for us, isn't it?"

"More than enough, Nunnaly!" Lelouch told her.

_30 minutes later…_

The aroma of the fish made Suzaku's stomach growl. "Gah, it smells so good. I can't help staring at it," he mumbled as he drew a shape on the land with a stick. Shirley shot him a look.

Marianne ignored the two. She then stared at the fish left. They have cooked all the small fishes, and there was more than a half of the big fish left.

Rollo and Lelouch unfolded the table and put a table cloth on top of it. Nunnaly put the lemon juice on top of it and put her apple pie, which is covered on it too.

"Is the fish okay already, Mom?" Lelouch asked Marianne.

"Yes."

Suzaku stood up from the stone he's sitting on as if he just came back to life.

The raven-haired woman carried and put the fishes on the elongated plate. Her lips were curved on a proud smile. Shirley followed behind her and put a plate of grilled fishes on the table too.

Everyone sat around the table. "Smells good! I wonder how this tastes like. Ittadakimasu~" Suzaku seemed to stab the fish and chomped it. "Oishi!"

Shirley and Marianne chuckled.

"Of course! We cooked it! Lemme taste your incomplete sushi then," Shirley bit the neatly sliced fish and dipped it onto the soy sauce.

Suzaku smirked. "Well, it still tastes good even without its ingredients. Soy sauce and fish? Oh, it's still delicious."

Shirley smiled at him. "Yeah, it sure tastes good!"

Nunnaly served each one of them lemon juice, and also their plates and their forks. 'Thank you, Nunnaly,' was what they said to her.

The moment Lelouch put the grilled fish into his mouth, flavors spread into his tongue making him widen his eyes. Rollo made the same reaction too.

"Too delicious that you're unable to speak eh?" Shirley asked them with a smirk on her face.

That noon they ate with each other happily.

"Wow! Nunnaly! This apple pie is amazing! How did you do it?" Shirley asked her.

The brunette just smiled at the lady in front of her. "Ms. Sayako taught me. Thank you, Ms Shirley."

"Nah, no problem."

Nunnaly looked at Rollo who is beside her. "How is it, Rollo?"

"It tastes good too, Nunnaly."

"Picture!" Marianne then shouted. Everyone smiled, including Marianne, the moment she set the timer and with a flash, it was done.

The pictures taken were memories of that day. It was memorable, Lelouch thought as he drove towards the resort with Shirley beside him.

God, how he wished it would stay forever, especially the warmth… This girl beside him, she could give him warmth and light inside, the same with his mother and sister…but what about CC?

Reality hit him. What is he thinking about? Is it because of what happened last night? No. That doesn't mean anything. He mentally hit his brain. He instead tried to focus on the road rather than the hormones rushing through his brain.

_

She was exhausted. Good thing the day's finished. And all she wanted was to plop down and sleep. The memories of last night flashed before her eyes the moment she closed her eyes. She could still remember his scent and warmth…

_The media was pushing her down. My God, she can't walk further anymore. And the flashes hurt her eyes that she was blindly walking away from them when suddenly, long, strong arms encircled around her. _

_She lifted up her head and ended seeing Lelouch protecting her from the media. _

_"__She's a friend of mine, and she's really good; the reason why we hired her as our sub-keyboardist. But I'm afraid that's all I could say to you."_

_His voice mysteriously gave her a sense of protection. God, his smell was intoxicating. His smell was too masculine for her. _

_His band mates distracted the media by going in front of them. _

_Quickly, he successfully got themselves out from them. "Are you okay, CC?"_

_She couldn't answer, so she just tried to nod. "Th-Thank you…"_

_He smiled. "No problem."_

Just damn…she hates feeling like this. Why the hell does she have to feel this way towards someone who is even famous around the world? She sure knows that they don't fit together. He's got too many girls around him, and it's impossible for her to get even in the last of his list. And obviously, he can make girls feel in love just by his charms only.

**A/N: Hey, guess what? When I was writing this chapter, my stomach was craving. HAHA. That's all. :P**


	8. He's Back

**Chapter 8: He's back**

"Well that's because of your stupidity, Rivals," Lelouch told the blue-haired man in front of him.

Rivals pouted. "Oi, it's not like it's entirely my fault."

"Well, your stupidity's still the cause of why you broke you arm. Good thing your back. And good thing, your bone wasn't fractured."

"Shut-"

Before they will even start a spark, Villeta interrupted them. "Stop it boys. Let's just be thankful everything's okay now."

Rivals let out a breath and settled on his seat, he smiled slyly. "Hey, how does my substitute looks like?"

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you'll go perverting out again. You just got out from the hospital so you should at least behave a bit more decent."

Gino and Rollo laughed. But Rivals didn't show any annoyance, but instead a face of innocence. "Huh? Who told you I'll perv out again? I've tasted my medicine. I'm just asking how she looks like," he made a sad face, "is that even bad?"

Lelouch and Suzaku rolled their eyes. "Yeah right."

Gino then smiled and folded his legs. He cleared his throat to get their attention. As expected, everyone turned their faces to him.

"Well, you know, Rivals, you'll never have a chance to get a girlfriend if you're like that. Like, seriously?"

Lelouch wanted to deafen himself.

"You should be like me, because, last week, I met the girl of my life and I treated her like princess. Not like you, you treat them like toys. And you know what? My girl is pretty, perfect. And she even said that I am so nice that she wanted to be with me forever and-"

"She said she wanted to kick him in the face and she even told him to get lost," Suzaku interrupted him.

Gino's face turned to stone. Rivals burst out in laughter. "So, that's what you get from a girl you treat like princess? I just can't…buwahahaha!"

"Damn you, Suzaku."

(-_-) ~ (-_-) ~ (-_-)

_3 pm…_

"CC!" Suzaku called out.

When she turned to look at him, he waved his hand. "Hey! How are you?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

With wide eyes, CC hurriedly piled up the papers she was just organizing. "Oh, hi Mr. Suzaku! I'm so sorry-"

"Did I just disturb you?" the brunette asked as he walked towards her. CC shook her head. "Of course not, sir!"

Suzaku smiled. "Do you mind going out with me then? Even for a while."

_After 15 minutes…_

CC widened her eyes. "Really? She said that?"

Suzaku laughed. "Of course! Do I seem like a liar?" CC shook her head. "Well, I just can't believe it. A day-off for 2 days, it seems impossible." She chuckled. "I don't really have day-offs."

"Here are your parfaits, Mr. Suzaku, ma'am," the waiter told them and handed the lasagnas on the table. Suzaku smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Welcome, sir," the waiter politely retorted.

They continued on after the waiter left.

"That's because Shirley wanted you to join the fireworks night, and after that, a bonfire event, we're the only ones who will only be there. Isn't it great?" Suzaku said as he sipped on his juice.

CC nodded but her guts say 'no'. "Do you mean you guys and me only?"

Suzaku removed his mouth from the straw. "Actually, no... We'll have some of our old friends attend the bonfire too, also Kallen. Anyways, it will take place at Lamps Cottage."

"Then I guess I shouldn't come, I'll just be a nuisance to you sir."

He stared at her with amused eyes, he suddenly laughed. "Of course not! Actually, someone is eager to see you!"

She tilted her head. "Me?"

Suzaku nodded his head. "Rivals has recovered, and he was eager to see the person who took his place for once…" Suzaku then remembered his friend's other reason. "…not mentioning the other reason though…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Ah! No! Never mind! Hehe…By the way, wear your summer dress if you have. Our friend suggested that all girls must wear summer dress; and boys their shirts and shorts. To think that it's just merely a nonsense suggestion, we're still following her. I guess we're just used to it, ever since we all met…"

CC felt the memories of them from the man's tone; hesitation hit her. Because obviously, Kallen will just be the person she knows to attend the party. And still, Kallen knows them all too.

"I'll think of it first."

(=o=) ~ (=o=) ~ (=o=)

In the end, she chose to wear a sleeveless, white blouse, and a light brown short that ends above her knee. Her white blouse was tucked-in and her shorts has a ribbon on its sides; puffed-up. Her white blouse had a hole on its uppermost middle; the blouse reaches until her neck, with ruffles on its end.

She tied her hair into chignons, and locks of hair fell down to frame her face. She wore light-brown flats to finish her style for tonight. She then remembered what Suzaku told her.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I'll just make a reason…" she mumbled under her breath.

_

"Ah! Delicious!" Milly Ashford exclaimed the moment she took the first bite of the barbecue. She turned to Shirley. "How did you make something this delicious, Shirley?"

The ginger head smiled. "I-I don't know…I just cooked it to my own liking. Thanks."

Milly laughed. "Nah! No problem." She then leaned to whisper something to Shirley's ear. "I swear you'll make a great wife someday…"

The thing that made Shirley blush even furiously is that Milly spoke loud enough for all of the boys heard it; and she even asked Lelouch his opinion.

"Ne, Lelouch, don't you think so?" Milly asked with a sly smile on her face. Lelouch lowered his drink- well, I should say his vodka and looked at Milly with don't-you-dare-be-asking-stupid-questions-again. "What are you trying to imply again?"

Milly wiggled her hand that is holding her thong. "Wha-huh? Nothing! Just asking!"

"Ouch!"

Euphy screamed suddenly making all heads turn to her. Out of nowhere, Suzaku ran to her while everyone watched in silence as he gently held her hand. "I-I accidentally touched the grill when I was looking at my watch."

Suzaku lifted her hand gently but Euphy gasped at the pain that seemed to sting every part of her hand.

"Oh! Sorry…!" Suzaku apologized quickly. Euphy smiled. "It's okay. I knew you didn't do it on purpose."

"We should put an ointment on it..."

_2 minutes later…_

Lelouch stood up when he saw her. "Hey, Euphy, are you okay now?"

"I'm okay now, Lelouch! Don't worry. It's just a small burn actually. But hell! It stings!"

Everyone of them laughed, assured that Euphy's already okay. "Well, we'll take that as a big yes!" Rivals said.

Every one of them drank and laughed that night, not noticing the girl that just arrived. Good thing she didn't step right into the porch where they really are. She stood by the white, wooden stairs of the porch.

CC stared at them. They were all happy and like old friends, they are talking with each other like they used to be…And if she stepped right into the moment, everything will be awkward. And she'll be speechless. Well, let's suppose the awkwardness is gone, but she won't be laughing with them, chatting with them…being happy with them; she'll just be a nuisance to _them._

Without a doubt, she silently turned around to go back. She can hear their happy voices when she was a few meters away from them. They really didn't notice her, even when she was already by the stairs. She really made the right choice.

She shivered as the beach wind blew right on her.

_Beaches can be so cold, even during summer nights… _

"It's cold. You should have brought a jacket."

The voice drew her from her thought that she forgot the coldness that seemed to freeze her skin. She gasped and turned around and saw him standing behind her.

"Good thing I brought a jacket." His smile was beautiful, and she was focused in the delicate curve on his lips.

The next thing she knew, the jacket was draped around her.

"Sir Lelouch…?"

His smile faded. "What? Don't remember me?" He chuckled. "How annoying."

She clutched on the ends of the jacket. It smelled of _him._

That night flashed right before her eyes. And his scent was the one that brought her to remember that sensation again. "N-NO!" She stuttered. "I mean- you should be with them. And it's like, a reunion of old friends…that's why I went back to let only you sir and your friends enjoy this night."

"But we invited you…" he shook his head. "No, _I_ invited you."

She was shocked. She was speechless.

"I was waiting for you, yet you weren't arriving. Well that's kind of annoying. Good thing I didn't really love chit-chats that I was still thinking of you to arrive. So it's highly disappointing for me for you to not attend this."

_What is he talking about? _

"I just didn't want to join you…because I don't even know even one of you personally. Only Kallen…and maybe Ms. Fenette. And it's really hard feeling being out-of-place. And think of it sir, no matter how many angles you look at it, I'll be the different one from you. I'm not like you, I didn't come from your school, well I know this because Ms Shirley keeps on talking about you, and I'm the one who's a not-so-rich and a not-so-famous person unlike you Mr. _Lamperouge_. And think of it, Shirley Fenette's assistant attending the "Black Knights' and Shirley Fenette's Bonfire Event with their Old Friends" thing? Almost every person will laugh if they will hear it."

He grimaced. "You think those matters?"

"Not that I'm putting my place lower than what I am, but I'm just making the situation more literal. Oh by the way, thank you for your jacket Mr. Lamperouge. I appreciate it." Gently, she removed the jacket and gave it to Lelouch. "Thank you."

Nevertheless, Lelouch didn't accept it. CC pouted. She still held it for him to get it. "Here it is; clean and still fragrant," she reminded.

Instead of getting his jacket, he folded his arms and smirked. "What if I want it dirty and stinky?"

"Then I'll wear it. We are stinky and we are dirty for you."

His smirk was still held in place. "Precisely. That's what you are thinking…always. But well, I can't do anything about it. However, one thing for sure, I want you to keep it."

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her. His arms were warm against her skin. She couldn't do anything but follow him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" CC exclaimed. Only then she realized that he was bringing her to _them._

Dread crept to her. Her stomach suddenly felt sick. Horrified, she desperately tried to remove his grip from her. "Please, let go of me, sir..."

Scratch. Scratch. No matter how much she tries to remove his grip from her, his hand won't even budge.

The next thing she knew, different eyes were looking at them…especially at her. He stopped, and she let go of her. "CC!"

Suzaku was the first one to speak. "I thought you weren't coming!"

She tilted her head to play innocent. "Uh…I was just late. I got lost…sorry. Uhm…"

"Good thing I tried to fetch her. I saw her wandering around," Lelouch said. He then walked back calmly to his seat.

The atmosphere of the place was awkward. "Oh…I see," Suzaku said with a shrug.

A hand suddenly shook hers. She saw a blond woman, with a pair of beautiful sapphires. Her curly golden hair was bouncing. She wore light blue summer dress that ends below the knee and it was backless, showing her creamy skin. "Milly! Milly Ashford! Nice to meet ya!" Her voice was blissful.

"C-CC. Nice to meet you, Ms Ashford," she answered her quickly.

Milly raised an eyebrow. "Ms Ashford? D-Don't call me that!" she wiggled her hands. "That sounds awful! You're our friend's friend, you know!"

CC swallowed and tilted her head. "U-Umm…I'm Ms Fenette's assistant, ma'am..."

"What?!"

A feminine voice exclaimed. The green-head saw a pink-haired lady behind Milly. She was wearing also a light pink summer dress that ends above the knee. Her eyes were violet, the same with Lelouch. "Y-You mean you're…oh my…!"

CC's speechless. "Y-Yes ma'am…" Her knees were weak and she just wanted to just sink on the floor without being noticed.

"But she's nice. She's very talented too, the reason why she was hired as a substitute." Suzaku spoke in.

She widened her eyes. "That's amazing! Oh, by the way," she held CC's hand, "my name's Euphemia! But you can just call me Euphy! I'm Lelouch's second cousin too!"

_No wonder they have the same eye colors. _

"Nice to meet you Ms. Euph-"

She felt her finger on her lips. "Shh! Don't say Ms! Just Euphy!"

"Euphy…" Those words were foreign to her mouth. "I…I shouldn't." CC forced a smile. "No matter what, I'll still respect my boss's friends. I should call them formally, Ms Euphy."

Euphy then turned to Shirley who is tending the meat. "Ey. Is this true, ne, Shirley?"

Shirley turned around from the grill innocently. "Yep!" she said happily. "She's an assistant, remember?"

"Is that so?" Euphy shrugged. "Well, I guess we can't do anything about it. Bosses should always be followed." She chuckled. "I guess I should get used to it."

Lelouch spoke, "No you shouldn't." His voice sounded certain and strong.

His eyes stopped at Shirley, "Because she's a friend." His voice changed suddenly. "Ey, Shirley, are we still gonna continue the barbecue-bonfire thingy?"

Shirley forced herself to pout cutely instead of shouting at him, especially because of what he just said.

"Of course! That's gonna be awesome! I swear!" she exclaimed.

Gino sighed. "Well, I think it's a bad idea to do that. What if something happens?"

The ginger-head bit her lip. "Nothing will happen…! Why do you guys seem to doubt me now?"

The tone of her voice hit Lelouch. "Sorry, Shirley…! We're not doubting you!" he instantly apologized. "We're just being sure…"

Shirley smiled sadly at him. "Y-Yeah…! You're right guys. You're just being sure!"

Euphy stepped in. "Hey guys…nothing's wrong, is there?"

"NONE!" the three said.

Milly then pulled CC gently and brought her to a seat. "They said you were coming, so we saved a seat for you, CC." She smiled at her. "Feel comfy! I'm gonna sit with you for a while, ne?"

The table was for them all. In front of her was Lelouch, who just smiled at her, and beside her was Kallen.

"Hello, CC~" Kallen said. "Hey, if ever you were wondering why I wasn't the one to talk to you a while ago is because I didn't want to interrupt. Gomenasai~!" Kallen hugged her.

"Yeah right, Kallen…! Just let go…of…me!" CC said, almost losing her breath.

Quickly, Kallen released her. "Oh! Sorry!"

CC choked. "Gah! You're dangerous, aren't you?"

Milly filled her glass with vodka. "You know what? These guys told me about you," she turned to CC. "You're so lucky. Being able to play instruments and play with my friends is cool." She rested her chin on her palm and sadly drunk the vodka. "Geh, if only I'm good at instruments. I should have made my own band too.

"Hey, Rivals, you can talk with her now." Lelouch's spoke. The two girls looked at the men on the other side of the table.

Milly let out a sigh. "Oh man…"

The blue-haired man in front of Milly almost jumped out of joy. "Really? Thankee~!"

Rivals then turned to her with eyes like a child that received a present. He then pushed Lelouch around to be nearer to her. "GOOD EVENING~! How are ya? As you've heard, my name is Rivals! I just wanna tell you that well, I'm such a nice gentleman, as well as a man with raging talents. And you know, if ever you need something, just ask me~! And you know what? When I met the accident, I didn't even cry! But I was so concerned about my band! I wondered who will play in my part. And thanks to you!" he shook her hands vaguely. "I was so surprised when I found out that my sub was a girl-"

"Oi, Rivals! Aren't you being so talkative? CC's not even able to talk," Lelouch cut him off.

Lelouch was right. CC tried to talk but Rivals wasn't stopping.

"Heh. How ungentlemanly," Gino muttered with a smirk on his face with his arms folded. Rivals gave him a face. "Shuttap."

CC swallowed. "Umm…It's okay, sir…It's not so bad, so it's okay…"

Rivals' face lit up. "R-Really?"

Milly sighed again. "Oh boy…"

_20 minutes later…_

The fire lit the lit the place. The cracking of the wood made a soft rhythm in the night. Everyone was around it, with their drinks on hand…except CC and Rollo.

"Gah! Pretty!" Shirley exclaimed with her DSLR on hand. She took a picture of it. She sipped her vodka and took a picture of everyone else causing a bright flash.

Kallen pouted. "Hey! Don't you just take pictures of us!" Shirley chuckled. "Sorry…! Can't help it, anyways."

Gino carried a tray of uncooked barbecue. "Hey guys! Get your barbecues! Let's cook it!" The _richies_ got their own barbecue sticks; also CC.

_Is this really necessary? It sounds kinda stupid. _

CC thought.

"Hey, Shirley. Is this really necessary? This plan seems stupid." Lelouch complained. CC almost flinched in surprise.

_Telepathy huh?_

She then laughed noiselessly.

Shirley turned around and glared at Lelouch in annoyance. "Just stick with it, Lulu…!" Milly then pinched his ear from behind. "You're still a bit rebellious, aren't you, huh?"

"Yeah, right." Lelouch grumbled as he grabbed his own stick without even looking at it.

Gino was the last one to get his barbecue, and it was the worst one. "Geez…this sucks," he mumbled.

Everyone gathered around the bonfire and put their sticks on it for it to be cooked. Euphy almost dropped her barbecue. "Oh! Almost!"

Suzaku looked at her stick then to her hand. "Be more careful, Euphy."

Euphy blushed and tried to hide her face in embarrassment. "O-Okay…" Suzaku smiled at her. "Don't worry!"

A flash again. Kallen turned around with a scowl present on her face. "Oh geez, Shirley!"

Shirley gave off a chuckle. "I can't forget this moment! Gotta catch it!"

The cracking of the wood was the rhythm she listened to. The heat felt nice to her skin. It was warm and nice. CC studied the glow of the fire; warm and comforting when suddenly, the wind blew towards her direction, causing the fire be blown to her direction. The burning sensation stung against her skin. She didn't notice she was turned to the ground.

**A/N: OHOHOHO~ that was a bit cliffhanger eh? But guys! I'm really thankful for the continued support. I'll try to update faster if I can! Thanks guys! ^_^**


	9. The Start of Tears

**Chapter 9: Beside**

It felt so painfully hot. And her mind was spinning; the smoke filled her nose the moment the wind blew towards her.

"It hurts…" she winced against the pain. She coughed from the smoke she inhaled. It hurt her nose too!

She heard gasps from around her but she couldn't pay attention to it. Only then, a hand rested on her shoulder. She saw two sapphires glistening with concern then she realized it was Milly. "Oh CC…Does it hurt?"

Suzaku knelt beside CC. He scowled at Milly. "Of course it does!"

CC couldn't make out what's happening; her head's spinning. But from her blurred vision, she could make out that everyone else is looking and alarmed with concern. Like always, she tried to shrug the pain she's feeling. She doesn't want to be the one causing trouble, especially to people she just met.

Shakily, she stood up. Her face burning. Her head spinning. She then forced a smile, causing everyone look at her in surprise.

"CC! Don't try to stand up!" Kallen exclaimed. She ran towards her, but CC shook her head.

"No. I'm…I'm still okay. It's just that I was surprised by the fire, and-"

"CC!" a somewhat angry voice called out to her. "Your knees are shaking, your eyes don't seem to be in the right condition and your face is red! How could you say you're okay?" Lelouch walked towards her; everyone silent.

CC tried to focus her vision on him, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't see him nice and clearly. Lelouch stood in front of her, his eyes dead with annoyance and concern; he scanned her like a police scanning a criminal.

"See? You couldn't even stand up properly and you say that you're okay, huh?" he scowled.

Rivals tried to calm him down. He touched his friend's shoulder lightly. "O-Oi, Lelouch, aren't you being so hard on her?"

Lelouch swiftly turned his head towards Rivals, almost taking Rivals aback. "If I'm hard on her, then that's far, far better than letting her fake out everything and pretend she's not hurt! I'll make her see that she's a human after all!"

Everyone fell silent, especially CC. She was trying hard to stand up, to show she's not as weak as what she seemed to be in her situation. But as time passes by, her state grows even worse.

Lelouch turned to her again. "CC…" he said.

Her body collapsed like a doll's, but Lelouch caught her like as if she was a just feather that was taken by the wind. Everyone gasped.

Kallen can no longer contain it. Her friend has collapsed, and she looked so vulnerable...so pitiable. And it hurt her so much. "CC!" she ran to her as if she was running for dear life. CC was still a bit conscious. Gently, the troubled friend held her arm. Teary eyed, she spoke to her,

"CC…! Hang in there, okay? Lelouch will take you to the doctor, and I will be by your side this entire time. Just hang on…hang on…girl!" she encouraged.

All the green-head could give was a smile. After that, she drifted to blackness.

_

When she woke up, she saw that the wall was white, and there was a vase beside her bed on top of a table. She could say she was in a hospital room. She felt light-headed.

She then noticed this red-haired figure sleeping on a little part of her bed. Kallen.

_I will be by your side this entire time…_

She remembered what Kallen has told her the night she collapsed. Her friend's face clearly showed a face of concern. Her words somehow encouraged her. She chuckled. She realized how dumb Kallen looked that night.

Maybe the medicines are taking its toll, for she felt so sleepy. Heavy eyelids began to prop down.

She was awaken up by the whispers in the room. She could only understand some words…but she can make them out.

"…it's not my fault…!"

"If only you have listened to me, this shouldn't have happened." The voice sounded more like a hiss.

"Even so! As if I was the one controlling the wind you know…! What's wrong with you…?!" the voice tried to contain its sound.

The lying girl realized that it was a man and a woman speaking. They sounded as if they were in an argument.

Unable to contain her curiosity, she forced to open her eyes. But opening even one single eye took too much of her effort that she made a groan. Just what medicine did they give her?

She heard the man gasp. Too late for her, though her vision is blurred, she has already opened her eyes.

She saw a tall figure of a man, black-haired…and when she saw those familiar amethyst orbs, she realized who it was, Lelouch.

She tilted her head to see who the girl is, and what she saw surprised her very being. Her boss. Shirley.

Shirley then mumbled something…but CC heard it.

"I've wondered why you've become so different. And now I think I know the answer." With that, she slammed the door shut.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her boss has been acting so selfish and stubborn…being so jealous. And it made her cringe of the thought that she was the one destroying their relationship. She attempted to get up and get away from him. She doesn't want to destroy their relationship, just because of this petty substituting.

His amethyst eyes glared at her with concern. "CC…?" His footsteps seemed to echo through her mind. She exerted more effort in sitting up. Just where did Kallen go?

Finally, she managed to get up. She shook her head vaguely. "Please don't…I won't like to be a nuisance, Mr Lelouch…"

The word 'Mr. Lelouch' seemed so foreign to him already. And it hurt him to hear those words again. "CC. I told you not to call me that again."

"Don't you remember? I'm an assistant, and how did I even have the guts to not call you formally?" CC told him. She stared outside the window. The busy streets seemed to be so unfamiliar to her…

"Because I'm already a friend," he answered confidently. "And I don't know why I'm being so attached to you ever since…but I like the way you and I talk always. Is something wrong with it?"

She looked at him with her amber eyes filled with seriousness and guilt. "There is! All this time Ms Fenette has been acting stubborn and I never knew the reason why…!"

Lelouch scowled. "My relationship doesn't matter! If I have a problem with her then I'll try to work it out! Is that so difficult?"

CC was dumbfounded. Something was different from the way he talked. His words seemed to be slowly sinking inside her, slowly but pleasurably taking their toll. Her throat was dried as she tried to answer him back. However, it struck her.

_Being so greedy…I can't stand you…_

Those words reverberated off. Those words…those words that have caged her withered heart through the years, reminding her of the bitter things she felt and did. Without noticing the single tear that silently descended from her eyes, CC smiled faintly. She closed her eyes, reminiscing her past.

As she slowly propped up those lids of hers, long eyelashes hooding hers, she gazed at Lelouch ever so helplessly deep in those pools of hers.

"Lelouch, my story…" Her amber ones met his amethyst ones.

This hit him. Those eyes…now he knows…and he wanted to know more.

_

A/N: YOOOO~! Gomenasai for not telling you CC's past! HAHA. Don't worry. It's in the next chapter.

Wait. Imma show you the first part of our next chapter!

_There was this little girl, she's given with this amazing talent, and pretty features. People always admired her; she's a complete package. Except the one typing this one is a narcissist and a dreamer that she's typing her own stupid imagination as a prank. I'm so sorry for letting your hopes down. _

_To be continued…_

HAHA. Gomenasai~! (^_^)

I think the next chapter will be the longest. It's not yet even the half of it but it's already more than 2k words. WAHAHAHA! I think I'm gonna add some OCs whether you like it or not. But I'll make sure I won't leave a cliffhanger again. XD

You gonna read the next chapter? Heh. Depends on you. You gonna review? Please do so!


End file.
